


Winter In Paris

by OnAStormieNight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Paris, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), MCU AU, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnAStormieNight/pseuds/OnAStormieNight
Summary: Your life had been a bag of feral cats ever since that fateful night. So why after all this time was the Winter Soldier back in Paris?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> !!!Trigger Warning!!!  
>  Descriptive Death. Blood. Stabbing. Needles & Stitches. Physical Fighting. Burn Marks. Yelling. Strangulation. Cuts. Bruises. Biting. Vulgar Language. Possessiveness Over Female Character.   
> |Other Warnings|Sexual Content|  
> Oral Sex - giving/receiving. Masturbation. Fingering. Intercourse. Angry Sex. 
> 
> This is my first fanfic with reader pairing, so please go easy on me. I apologize for any wrong word usage and grammar errors. I hope you enjoy reading it as much I enjoyed writing it.

"Hey, Y/N! Wait up!" Kai called out, running up behind you.

You stop walking along the cobblestone path and wait for your best friend to join you.

"How was class?" He asked as the two of you continued on to the busy Paris street.

"The one I'm failing? It's just peachy." You replied sarcastically.

It was the end of your first week at ESMOD (the international fashion design school you had dreamed of attending since you were 9) and you had never felt so tired in your entire life.

"Come on, I'll buy you coffee and you tell me all about it." He said, placing his hand on the small of your back and guiding you to cross the street to the nearest cafe.

"Understood, soldier?"  
"Yes, sir." said the Winter Soldier in a low serious tone.

You walked down Rue Vivienne to your apartment, an eerie chill fell down the middle of your back, but there was no breeze between the buildings you were sandwiched in. You quickened your pace and ran up the stairs to your apartment building.

You slammed the door closed and leaned your head against it as you turned the deadbolt.

"Hello, Y/N." The sound of your father's voice made you jump.

You turned around and saw that there were two men sitting on your sofa.

"Hello, daddy!" You said after catching your breath.

You ran up to your father as he stood to give you a hug and kiss on the cheek.

He pulled away, and gestured toward the second man in your apartment, "This young man is going to be your body guard for a few days."

"Oh, Daddy. Not again." You complained. You hated it when your father's business deals fell through. It always made your life so complicated. But you couldn't help being the daughter of a criminal overlord.

"You'll be fine, button. It's just a precaution this time." He looked down at you, a not so reassuring smile on his face.

He turned to the dark haired body guard, "You go wherever she goes, do whatever she wants you to. If I hear so much as a peep of disappointment from her," he lifted a finger to his neck and made a slicing motion across it.

"Understood, sir." he responded, standing up.

Once Your father left, you turned to face your new body guard. He was tall, with short spiky chocolate colored hair, sapphire blue eyes, and he was clean shaven. He wore a black long sleeve shirt, that hugged every muscle it covered. You kept looking down his body until something silver caught your eye.

You walked over to him and glided your fingers down his forearm and placed your palm against his.You lightly pulled up his hand; it was made completely out of metal.

He looked down at you.

"I was expecting it to be cold." You said softly, looking up at him with a sincere smile.

He pulled his hand from beneath yours. "Yours are though." he smirked.

You giggled. "I'm sorry," you rubbed her hands together, "I rushed out the door this morning without a hoodie, a pencil and my pager. I don't even know where that damn thing is." She said looking around her messy living room.

"You're not what I expected as a member of a family so -"

"Wealthy?" You finished, as you tidied up your coffee table and gesturing for him to sit back down.

"Yes."

You dis-focused. You made a point to not look like you came from money. You purposefully wore baggy jeans or sports pants, tight t-shirts or tank tops, or hoodies paired with denim shorts, and always had your ball caps on backwards.

"I just realized, I forgot to ask you for your name." You said standing up straight.

"Kit."

"Is that short for Kitty?" You teased, knowing that was, sure as shit, not his name.

He smirked, "The only one here that will be purring is you."

You a took a deep breath as his words with that husky voice of his began to arouse you. You tilted your head and closed your eyes, trying to ignore the wet spot you made in your skimpies.

You kicked off your shoes, walked around the table and stood between his knees biting your bottom lip. "Think you scratch an itch?"

He looked up at you and simply nodded.

"Good." You straddled him and lowered your lips onto his. A rush of bliss crashed over you; His lips were so smooth and sinfully delicious.

He placed one hand behind your head, tangling his fingers in your hair while the other sneaked its way up the outside of your thigh.

You pulled away from his mouth and shivered from the pleasure of what his lips did to you. Your wet panties no longer able to contain your lusty liquid and began to seep through your track pants.

In one large motion, the bodyguard pulled you down on to the sofa, and leaned over your body. His silky lips crashed against yours, as his hand slithered up between your stomach and your tank top. The roughness of his fingertips, made you want to pull yourself from his touch but you got distracted by the bulge in his jeans pressing against your inner thigh.

You moaned in ecstasy as he pushed his tongue between your lips and grabbed the underside of your breast at the same time. His soft hair tickled the skin between your fingers, your other hand playing with the elastic that peeked its way from under his pants.

He pulled his tongue from your mouth and licked down the middle of your chin and along your jaw. Your pants of breath were warm against the side of his face as he began nibbling at your ear.

You glided your palm against his fully erect dick. At least 7 cm (3 inches) of it no longer contained within his pants.

He inhaled sharply at your touch.

"Goddamn!" You breathed, as you realized the size of his manhood which made you even more turned on.

He wrapped his arm around your waist and picked you up from the sofa, his metal arm grabbing your arm and placing it over his shoulder. He slid his hand from your back to your butt and held you against his body as you wrapped your legs around his hips.

You locked your lips with his as he carried you into your room and threw you onto the bed.

You looked hungrily at him as he pulled his shirt off, tossing it to the side.

You sat up on your knees in curiosity, seeing that his entire left arm and shoulder was made of metal. The shiny silver gleamed as the final beams of sunlight highlighted the red star on the side of his arm.

He walked to the edge of the bed, looking down at you, grabbing your attention with the slightest movement of his head and looked quickly from his arm back to your curious eyes, raising his eyebrow at you.

You smiled at him as you moved forward and dangled your feet over the edge of the bed, on either side of his legs, sliding your hand up his grey alloy arm. You bit your lip,"That's hot."

He slowly pushed your shoulder with his left hand, silently commanding you onto your back. You leaned your head against his hand and nuzzled against his thumb and pointer finger. Your eyes fluttered closed, as you began to fulfill his demand. He ran his finger down the front of your shoulder over the curve of your breasts, along your stomach and catching on the elastic edge of your pants.

He knelt down as he slid your pants off, draping one leg over his shoulder, mixing kisses and tender bites along the inside of your knee making a trail of both up your thigh straight to your panty-covered pussy.

He began licking your clit through the dampened cloth.

"Oh! Fuck!" Your hand immediately went to the side of his head, the other firmly gripping your breast, bucking your hips up at the quick lapping of his tongue.

He slid your panties to the side with his metal fingers and thrust his tongue into your hot wet juices.

"Damn, son!" You could feel his tongue inside of you, thrusting in and out as he rubbed your clit. Your pussy squeezed around his tongue. The build up of pleasure was becoming too much as you felt his other hand glide up the split of your ass.

The tip of his finger laid just outside your pussy pressed against you by his chin every time he thrust his long tongue into you.

"Oh, god! Yes!" You were on the edge, only a few more thrusts was all you needed. "Almost ... there ..."

He gripped your thigh as he felt the muscles in your leg tighten.

"Oh. My. -" you were so close and it was obvious he knew it, because he shoved two fingers deep inside you. "God!" Your body bucked against him as the ecstasy of your orgasm washed over you. But you could tell he wasn't done with you yet, as he pulled his fingers out and thrust them back in, out of sync with your orgasm.

"God! Fuck. Yes!" You couldn't stop cumming, not with the things he was still doing to you. The pressure on your clit, his tongue licking between your folds, his fingers slowing their pace inside of you. Your mind went blank. It was the best orgasm of your life. But you didn't want this euphoria to end. You needed another hit of this addicting feeling, you thought, while feeling his fingers deep inside you, pressing against the walls of your pussy, as you came down from your sinful high.

He finished his erotic prose and stood up.

You rolled onto your side and watched him take off his pants, revealing to you his 23 cm (nine inch) dick.

"I will make you purr tonight, Y/N." he lightly threatened, stroking his cock and smirking at you.

Your mouth gaped as the excitement of what was coming next began to swell inside you.

He placed his hand on the side of your neck and pushed the rest of your body away from the edge. He pulled at your neck slightly until your head dropped down from the bed and was perfectly placed between his hands.

You opened your mouth and felt the tip of his cock glide along your tongue. The sensation of giving him head upside down made you aroused again.

As he slowly thrust his large member in and out of your mouth, you could hear his growl like moans. It gave you the chills and you could feel your moist secretions drip from between your legs.

You glided two fingers down the middle of your stomach down to your clit. The sharp breath from your body guard made it clear to you that he was watching. You wiggled your hips around as you played with yourself.

He pulled himself from your mouth and growled at you. "Uh Uh." He said in a low grumble.

You moved to the center of the bed as he crept between your legs, guiding his throbbing cock slowly into you, leaning down to kiss you as he thrust his full length into your tight tail.

"Ahhh." You breathed. You dug your fingernails into his shoulders, your right hand finding resistance against the metal. His cock filled you completely. You squirmed beneath him and met his lips with yours, the delicious sweetness of his tongue blurring your thoughts; forgetting the pain of his large dick spreading your tight walls as he thrust into you again.

"I want to say your name." You panted. Your legs shook from the pain and pleasure from the movement of his hips.

"Then say it," he whispered into your ear. His hot breath against the delicate skin causing a thrill that complete shook you.

"I mean your real name." You spoke as sternly as possible, before trailing your tongue from the end of his jaw to his ear.

He stopped thrusting and looked deep in to your eyes. "You can call me soldier if you like that more." he followed his words with a soft kiss.

"Because you do as your told?" You looked up at him, tauntingly.

He half smiled for a moment.

"Then fuck me, soldier." You said teasingly.

He thrust deeper into you, a moan escaped your lips as he slammed his hips into yours.

"More." You whispered into his ear.

You could feel his throbbing member inside of you. The soft squishing sound coming from his constant thrusts was pushing you to your climax.

He dropped his head down to the base of your neck, "Fuck, Y/N."

"Cum for me, soldier." He bit down on your shoulder. Your skin between his sharp teeth sent a new wave of pain through your body as you felt him cum.

You could feel his semen fill you with every pump from his cock. It caused you to tighten even more around his girth and made you spiral into your own orgasm.

He kissed you as you came, bucking your hips against him. He held your hip down as he finished coming.

"You were amazing, Y/N." He said looking down at you.

Your breathing went back to normal and looked up at him. "You're here to kill me, aren't you?"

He tilted his head and furrowed his brow.

You placed your hand on his chest and slowly pushed him off of you.

"It's alright. I know I'm a liability." You said sliding off the bed.

He grabbed your arm and pulled you into his arms. "How would like me to do it?" he said softly into your ear.

You stared out the doors that led to your balcony. "I want you to stop my heart. Put your hand through my chest, feel my heart thump between your fingers and not let go until you feel its last beat."

He lowered his hand and rest it over your chest.

"Wait. I want to see the moon as it rises over the Eiffel Tower, once last time."

He let go of you, following you with his gaze as you walked into the bathroom.

You brushed your hair, and fixed up your make up. You chose your favorite pair of baggy jeans and a black ribbed tank top. You didn't even bother with any underwear. You were going to die, so why bother, right?

"Since I'm dying soon ..." You looked over your shoulder at the man leaning against the door jamb.

"Winter Soldier."

"Hydra really wants me dead."

You walked into the kitchen, followed closely by a clothed Winter Soldier. You brewed a pot of coffee and pulled two mugs from the cupboard.

"Found it." You said mostly to yourself, as you plucked the pager from the inside of your favorite mug. You scrolled through the numbers that had paged you during the day.

"How do you like your coffee?" You asked not looking up at him.

He shrugged, "Black is fine."

The last page you received was fifteen minutes ago. You stared at Kai's number for a minute, then placed the pager in the microwave.

You looked over to your future killer's perplexed face. "I'm always placing my belongings in places they shouldn't belong. It makes life fun."

You steamed some milk and grabbed a bottle of caramel syrup from the refrigerator. "One caramel latte for me. One black coffee for you." You announced handing him the hot mug.

Once the two of you were finished with your coffees, you led him up to the roof.

The air was cold and gave you the chills. You sat on the ledge and watched the moon rise from the horizon.

He pulled you up and had you stand between his arms. As the moon rose into the darkened sky, the Winter Soldier's hand descended from your shoulder.

"UGGHH!" You could feel his metal fingers sink into your skin and the sting of the friction as they tore through your muscles. He let your body fall into his right arm and knelt down to keep you upright as he broke though your ribs. Your brain couldn't process what you was feeling as he slowly maneuvered his fingers around your heart.

You stared up at him as the shock overtook you. You lifted your arm and caressed the side of his face. "Thank you." your voice was raspy. "Out of all the assassins I have faced, you were the kindest ... I am so lucky to ..."

"Lucky ..."

"Lucky..."

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Bucky ..."

"Bucky ..."

Bucky shook his head and looked at his best friend.

"Are you alright?" Steve asked worried.

Bucky kept looking at the cute blonde girl that was waiting for her drink. "That girl. I know her ... but that's impossible ... I killed her." He said nodding toward her, behind Steve's shoulder.

Steve glanced over his shoulder. At the end of the coffee bar stood a girl with light blonde hair pulled up in a messy bun with a pencil peeking out of at one side.

"She's cute." Steve said smiling at Bucky and picking up his cup.

Bucky rested his elbow on the table, and tapped his lips with his index finger. "Y/N"

The barista placed a to go cup on the counter, "Caramel latte for Y/N?"

Steve whipped around as he and Bucky watched the girl grab the cup and leave the cafe.

"WHAT?"

"That's impossible."

 


	2. Winter In Paris Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life after death wasn't all cupcakes and rainbows for you and Bucky gets a glimpse of who you are and how you survived.

You noticed him the moment you walked into the cafe. The hair on your neck stood up and a shiver coursed its way through your entire body. He was sitting with a blond haired man, both in ball caps and jackets with the collars up. 

So cliche' you thought to yourself as you walked up to the barista and placed your order.

You could see in your peripheral vision that he was looking at you now. Him. The man you spent that amazing night with. The one who killed you that very night so many years ago. The Winter Soldier.

You walked to the far end of the coffee bar and waited impatiently, hoping your body language and facial expression was that of someone who didn't notice that the best assassin in the world was in the room.

Well, almost the best, until that whole United Nations debacle, and whatever that cute Captain America did. You had been told everything, but the nail technician had messed up your nails that day so you had been trying to fix your pointer nail and didn't even listen to the report. 

So why was the Winter Soldier after you again after all this time? 

Surely, Hydra would have known you were brought back from the dead when you went back to school after a week of  "being in the hospital" or the moment they killed your father. You didn't go into hiding, you didn't change your looks, well now you were platinum blonde but you didn't even try to change your name. Y/N. 

The same name the barista had memorized ... the one she would -

"Caramel latte for Y/N?" 

Shit 

Well, if he was wondering if it was actually you, he just got his confirmation.

You grabbed the piping hot paper cup and rushed out the door.

"Come on." Bucky said to Steve abandoning his coffee and following the blonde girl into the afternoon sun. 

Steve didn't say anything but the look on his face was clear; he was not happy with his best friend, as he took a final drink of his coffee and followed him outside.  
  
You knew he would be able to smell your latte no matter where you went, which is why you chose to walk down a sketchy back alley and hid behind the corner of a building, away from any civilians. Your heart may be a beating piece of living metal but contrary to popular belief, you still actually cared about others. 

You heard the soft thud of his boots with every step he took towards you, while you gently placed your coffee down. But there were only one set of feet walking down the alley. Where did his blond friend go?

You pulled out your knife and sliced it through the air, colliding with the brick wall as he deflected the attack.

"Y/N, stop." He said trying to disarm you, but you kicked the side of his knee and elbowed him in the face.

"I'll be damned if I let you kill me again without a fight." You retorted, pulling away from him.

Ah. That's where the blond guy went.

You quickly spun around to punch him but he blocked your fist with both hands.Which gave you the perfect opportunity to stab him in the torso right at the sweet spot next to his ribs that wouldn't kill him, but it would sure as hell hurt. 

"Steve!" Bucky went to move closer, but then noticed you hadn't pulled the knife from his friend.

"You've gone soft, Soldier." You spat. 

Steve's face contorted in pain, as you began to twist the blade. He looked down at you. He wasn't angry. He wasn't even trying to fight you. He could have broken your arm, wrist or hand to keep you from torturing him, but he stood with one hand on the small of your back, the other under your elbow. There was sadness in those baby blue eyes. 

You looked behind you. The Winter Soldier hadn't moved from his spot. No gun cocked, no blade twirling between his fingers. 

You took a deep breath. Whatever the assassin was planning it wasn't to kill you at the moment. He probably needed you alive for some reason. 

You looked up at the man you stabbed. It wasn't till then that you recognized him: Steve Rogers. Captain America himself. You felt a twinge of guilt and it showed on your face. "I'm sorry. It's going to hurt when I pull the blade out, it's serrated." 

He nodded and took a deep breath as you pulled the blade from his body and applied preasure to the wound with your other hand. Blood gushed between your fingers. 

"Get my bag!" you spat over your shoulder. 

Steve was having difficulty staying on his feet and you helped him down to the ground. "How did you know where to stab?" 

"Pure dumb luck." You smiled.

Bucky knelt down next to you, bag wide open. 

"Pull his shirt up." You barked to Bucky as you grabbed a beat up black container, quickly moved your bloodied hand, and poured the contents into the wound. The powder immediately stopped the bleeding. 

Steve's breathing was coming in short bursts, "This was a bad plan, jerk."

"You planned out your friend getting stabbed?" You said looking at Bucky.

You looked down at Steve, "You need new friends." 

"Are you offering?" He flirted.

"Maybe." You replied with a wink. You looked down at the mess all over Cap's beautifully chiseled abs. "I don't really know how super soldier's work. Like, you still need stitches to heal from that, right?" You looked at his face, a confused look on your own.

"Yeah." He tried to smile, but you could tell he was still in a lot of pain.

You took your hoodie off and used it to towel off the blood on your hand, before you rummaged through your bag for your travel sewing kit. "This is not ideal, but it'll work." You said pulling a small needle from the kit.

Bucky moved to sit on the other side of his friend, and watched you.

"This is going to feel weird, and may not last more than a day." You informed as you threaded the needle with purple silk thread.

Steve simply nodded.

"So, what does the Winter Soldier want with me this time?" You asked as you began to catch stitch the wound.

"I'm not the Winter Soldier. At least not anymore." He said looking up to you.

You raised your eyebrow, showing that you weren't convinced and bit your lip. Instead of arguing, you focused on mending the tear in Steve's skin.

It didn't take you very long to finish and you covered the stitches with a soft piece cloth you tore from your hoodie and adhered it with two pieces of athletic tape. You shoved your now ripped up hoodie into your bag and everything else you had pulled out of it before you stood up.

Bucky helped Steve to his feet. 

You looked up at Cap, "You good?" 

He placed his hand over the wound and nodded.

You turned slightly to face your killer. "You're not the Winter Soldier right now. But as soon as someone says your trigger phrase, you become a cold hearted killer. Is that why you have him?" You nodded your head toward Steve.

"It's not like that." He replied.

You looked him up and down, and not in that damn-he's-fine kind of way, but the who-does-this-fucker-think-he's-trying-to-fool kind of way. He definitely looked different from the day he killed you. He had long hair now, was growing out a beard and he was unarmed. Literally, his metal arm was completely gone, but the most impressive change was in his eyes. They were warm and sincere, not the cold and lifeless ones that haunted your nightmares. 

He took a step forward but you immediately stepped back. 

"I'm not going to hurt you, Y/N. I know you have no reason to trust me, but I'm telling you the truth." He said holding up his hand.

"You should have started with that instead of having tall, blond and handsome over here sneak up on me." You countered.

"Okay, that was our bad." Steve said.

You lowered your arm and stood up straight. "You're both on the run, right?" you said.

Both young men nodded. 

"I'm going to regret this," you said shaking your head, "Need a place to crash?" 

"That would be nice." Steve said.

"I didn't offer to be nice. I'm doing the public a favor, you both smell horrible." You said with a smirk.

The two boys laughed a little as you picked up your bag and walked over to grab your latte.

"Follow me." You said over your shoulder.

"Are you sure we can trust her?" Steve whispered as he tried to walk normal. 

Bucky looked sideways to his friend, then to your back, "I don't know."  
  
You led them through the back alleys and side streets, avoiding every traffic camera and surveilance system along the way. 

"Home, sweet refuge." you announced as all three of you arrived at your luxury apartment. 

"I see some things never change." Bucky said, walking up to the full length window and glancing out to see the Eiffel Tower a few blocks away.

"Does your boyfriend know about us?" You asked motioning to Steve to sit with you on the sofa. 

"Bucky and I ... we're not ... it's - it's not like that." Steve said with a smile, his cheeks turning a soft shade of pink. 

"Bucky." his name didn't really slip off the tongue. It was like saying a weird word you'd never heard and only read as asdfghjk. 

Steve looked at Bucky with an oops expression on his face. 

"Y/N" Bucky said looking at you as you dis-focused.

You looked up at him. Those blue eyes reminded you of your untimely execution and the mind blowing sex; the memories going back and forth like a broken flip book.

You gulped hard, and blinked a few times to rid your mind of the recall.

"You need a shower. And new clothes." You got up from the sofa and walked down the hall into one of the bedrooms.

"She looks exactly like she did when I was assigned to her. " Bucky looked away from the entrance of the hallway to Steve. 

"Exactly?" 

"Well, her hair was a different color, but she hasn't aged a day." He told him.

"You're right. I haven't aged a day." You said emerging from the hall.

Bucky looked at you wide eyed. 

"Thin walls." you said with a smirk and winked at Steve, two piles of clothes and towels in each hand.

"Super serum." Steve said. 

"A form there of. I can't heal like the two of you, or have super strength, but my senses are heightened, I have an eidetic memory and suspended aging, to name a few." You divulged.

Bucky walked over to you, "How?" 

You handed him the pile from your left hand, "Bathroom is down the hall, last door. Shower, then we can talk."

Bucky disappeared down the hall. 

You sat on the sofa, "Steve Rogers, the great Captain America," You said a bit condescendingly.

He raised his eyebrow at you, "Not a fan?" 

"I wasn't till now." You flirted. 

He looked over at you and smiled.

"You finally made a decision for yourself. Not for the good of your country or the world, but for you. You showed the world that you're still human. That you can make mistakes and be selfish. You showed a different side of yourself. I think you dismissed your humanity when you were working alongside gods and failed experiments. You forgot that you weren't chosen to be a super soldier because you were a perfect soldier, but because you were a good man, the one you've always been. Perhaps in finding Bucky, you finally found yourself again." You said.  

He re-positioned himself to look at you better, placed his arm along the back of the sofa, and stared at you for a moment. 

"How did you know about that?" Steve asked.

"I'm assuming you're referring to the 'not a perfect a soldier, but a good man' thing. I read some old reports on you and I listened to a recording of your little sailor moon transformation sequence. It was recorded, because, you know, science." you answered. 

Steve studied your face, "You belong to Hydra, don't you."

"Worse. I belonged to SHIELD. The ugly part of SHIELD. Where the line between good and evil was blurred. There was a side of the organization that would create and use assassins and monsters when the lawful way of doing things didn't work." You said furrowing your brows. 

"They made you an assassin." 

You nodded. "I'm a mercenary now, but back in the day, I was told to 'Become stronger than the thing that tried to kill you' So, they made me become someone else, something else. After years of doing as I was told, I couldn't do it anymore. Killing people, torturing them, and never knowing why. I had no idea who the good guys were, who the bad guys were. My moral compass was broken. But not so broken that I didn't realize what SHIELD was doing was wrong. And I wanted out. So I hacked in to their database, deleted everything they had on me, stole the hard copies and killed every soul but one who held important secrets about me. Not actually in that order though."

You tried to decipher his facial expression, but couldn't tell if he was disappointed or concerned.

"Fast forward a handful of years later, an itsy bitsy spider spilled all of SHIELD's and Hydra's secrets. I started decoding the files. Looked through everything concerning the Winter Soldier. His last whereabouts, his habits, hideaways ... I wanted to learn everything about him -"

"So you could kill him." Steve finished.

You heard the water in the bathroom finally turn on, and came to the conclusion that Bucky was listening in on your back story. "Yeah." You exhaled slowly. "If you hadn't been there, I'm pretty sure I would have." 

"Me?" He said confused.

You started playing with a piece of your hair that had fallen out of your bun. "You didn't fight me. Your natural instinct wasn't to protect yourself or even protect your friend, you're first instinct was to protect me, or rather to save me. I could see it in your eyes."

"You were scared, and we didn't help that by following you." He took your hand from your hair and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. "You're right though I did want to save you. Old habits, I guess." 

"There's still some of us damsels in distress who would give anything to be saved by a strong and handsome young man." 

His eyes fell to your lips for a brief moment, before leaning in and giving you a soft kiss on your latte flavored lips.

"What was that for?" You asked, trying not to blush.

"I never said thank you for patching me up." He leaned back against the armrest, his eyebrows pulled together as he placed his hand over the front of his rubs.

"Um ... Your welcome." You leaned over him, one hand on the edge of the armrest, the other smooshing the cushion at his side and softly kissed him back. 

You felt his arm move around your shoulders and pulled you closer to him. 

You heard the water turn off from the bathroom at the far end of the apartment and pulled your lips from Steve's as he continued to touch you. His delicate touch along your jaw and neck was spellbinding, as you closed your eyes and bit your lip. His other hand was up your shirt, his fingers gliding across the top of your breast.

You both heard the clicking sound of the bathroom door and you pulled away from him to sit back down on the sofa. 

The both of you held up your fingers to shush the other,which caused you to laugh.

"Sounds like the two of you are having a good time." Bucky said emerging from the hall. 

 "Oh, yeah so much fun. Steve was just telling me about that embarrassing moment you had when you were seven and -" You began to lie.

"Why would you tell her about that?! And I was eight by the way." He yelled.

You and Steve burst out in laughter, as Bucky realized that wasn't actually what you were talking about.

"You both suck." Bucky said throwing his towel at Steve. 

Steve got up, grabbed his pile of clothes and headed toward the bathroom.

"Wait, wait." You quickly ran to your kitchen, and grabbed a roll of cling wrap. "Use this to cover your stitches." You said walking up to Steve. "Unless you'd like me to do it." 

Steve smiled and looked away from you, "I, uh, I got."

You walked back to the sofa and plopped down on the far end. 

Bucky stood awkwardly at the opposite end, not knowing what to say to you. He had a thousand questions but couldn't seem to ask a single one.

You didn't like awkward moments and since tall, dark and brooding wasn't coughing up a conversation, you stood up and walked to the kitchen. You pulled the folder of take out menus from the cupboard and placed it on the dining table. 

Bucky walked up to you, "I'm sorry."

You looked at him bewildered. Your killer just apologized for killing you. Dafuq? 

He held out his hand, his facing pleading for you to take it. You hesitantly placed your hand on his and let him lead you the balcony.  

He explained to you that he remembered you and the memory of your death tormented him. You were his only mark that wasn't afraid of him. 

"I enjoyed being with you that night, the way you smelled, the softness of your skin beneath my fingertips, " he reached out and glided a finger along your cheek.

You jerked away, and furrowed your brows, taking a step backwards and bumped into Steve. 

"Bucky." Steve cautioned. 

He placed his hands at the sides of your shoulders and looked down at you the top of your head, "Are you alright, Y/N?"

At that moment your cell phone began to ring. You walked inside, stood for a second to determine where the device was and walked over to the sofa and lifted a cushion.

You answered it, placing the caller on speaker. "Y/N, it's Tony."

The two boys looked at each other as they heard the familiar voice.

  
"Bonjour, Monsieur Stark, what can I help you with?" You said staring directly at Steve and placing a finger over your lips before motioning for them to come inside. 

"I'm sending you a file." He said urgently.

"Let me power up my system," You said walking over to your clunky laptop and slamming your finger down on the power button. 

"Why won't you let me upgrade your place? You could have state of the art -" 

"Tony, we've been through this. You're lucky I even have a cell phone." You interrupted.

"That is not a cell phone. That is an antique." He pestered.

"I should look for my pager." You said nonchalantly, looking up at Steve and winking.

"You are a horrible person." Tony said. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm so evil." You droned waiting for the log in screen to appear.

"You do know that time is money, right?' He said impatiently.

"And I am so honored to waste both." You bragged. 

Steve covered his mouth and held his stomach as he silently laughed in front of you.

You scrunched your face at him.

"Y/N, that heap of junk better not have a dial up connection."

You had already logged into your email but opened another tab in your browser and did a quick search of the audio file and played it as loud as you could, right into the phone.

"That's just mean." Tony pouted.

You downloaded the file Tony had sent you and opened it. "Tony, this is a blue print for a new arc reactor. I thought you had surgery? Are you alright? But it's the wrong dimensions this one is far too small for you - "  

As soon as the words escaped your lips, you understood what you were looking at. 

"You would never have to go under the knife every three years to replace yours." he said solemnly.

Your mouth gaped as you stared at the screen. The relief you felt of never having surgery ever again almost made you cry. But then your skeptical side took over, "And your price?" 

"Just a few outfits for some friends of mine." Tony said.

"You still have some of those?" You said sarcastically.

"Very funny. Do we have a deal or not?"

You groaned, "But I hate New York." 

"Is that a no then?"

"No, its a yes. I'm flying first class this time though." 

"No you're not. I'm picking you up in the jet." 

"With bubble tea. I'll see you in 72 hours." You hung up the phone. 

Steve was looking over your shoulder at the schematics of the arc reactor. "You work for Tony?"

"I work for money. Tony's, Hydra's, SHIELD's, AIM's, it doesn't matter to me. Besides, I thought you liked that stealth suit I made for you." You quipped.

"You made that?" He said impressed.

"Uhh huh." you nodded then looked up at him with a smile.

Bucky was leaning against the wall arms crossed his chest, "Like father, like daughter." 

"You would know that better than anyone, But I'm curious, did you fuck him too before slicing his throat?" You said a bit too venomously.

Steve looked up at Bucky, "You had sex with her before you killed her?" dumbfounded by the idea.

Bucky looked at the both of you angrily and walked away.

You huffed, disappointed with yourself. "I'm sorry, Steve. I didn't mean to make him angry. I just can't seem to forgive him. Even with knowing that he was being controlled by Hydra, a soldier just taking orders. I want to forgive him, but I just can't." Tears filled your eyes.

Steve placed his hand under your chin and moved your head to make you look at him. "Knowing that you're willing to help us, proves that you are half way there." 

You smiled up at him. 

He walked away toward where Buck disappeared as you eliminated the virus Tony had implanted in the download before killing the power to the laptop and placed it under your arm.

The two young men were in the kitchen talking animatedly in whispered tones, as you joined them.

You looked over at Bucky, "You look like you could vent some anger. Think you could take it out on this?" You held up the laptop. 

"Gimme." He said hand out stretched. He placed it in the sink and began punching it, pieces flying everywhere.

You quickly walked out of the kitchen closely followed by Steve. You picked up and tossed the folder of menus to him with out looking. "Pick whatever you'd like, and you're still welcome to sleep here tonight, but you both better clear out of here by dawn. Tony will be here by 3pm." 

"You know him so well." Steve said over the crashing sounds coming from the kitchen.

"That man is not patient. I'll tell him 72 hours, he gives me 24... maybe ... on a good day. And considering he just found out that your best friend killed his parents, I'm guessing today, tomorrow and the next six months are not going to be good days." You voiced, walking over to your book shelf.

"Did Bucky tell you that?" Steve asked looking up from the menu in his hand. 

Bucky stood at Steve's shoulder, as you pulled a sketch book from the shelf and flipped through the pages.

"Tony did. Seeing that I'm the only person alive who can empathize with him."

After you placed the order for dinner, and threw their clothes in to the washer, you walked over to Bucky and asked to look at what was left of his arm.  

"Ouch!" 

"Sorry, Let me sever the connections so you're no longer in pain." You said walking over to your bookshelf.

"It's fine." He growled.

"Oh, so you always talk with your teeth glued together?" You said sarcastically, and pulled a book from the bottom shelf.

"Um ..." Steve said raising his eyebrow and pointing at the book in your hands.

"I can't make it obvious that I do more than fashion design." You retorted.

You laid the book open to reveal a hundred different tools.

"Those are from Hydra." Bucky noted.

"They were a gift to my father when project Deadlock started." You shared.

Bucky nodded. 

"What's project Deadlock?" Steve inquired.

"Basically, it's the tech based off of The Winter Soldier's metal arm, but for every organ of the body. If Hydra had been the ones to fix me, my heart would have been a part of that project." You answered, as you gently inserted a tool that looked like a miniature fork into Bucky's shoulder.  
It sparked against your hand and left small burn marks on your skin, you exhaled loudly from the pain and squinted your eyes as you continued prodding and twisting in various areas.  
Bucky wiped a tear from your cheek. 

You looked up at him, eyes wide. His touch was so delicate and sincere. You hated it.

You continued working on his shoulder only stopping to answer the door when the Chinese food arrived. 

"I'm sure someone else more experienced would do a better job at this," You voiced after the fifth time of making Bucky jerk away. 

"You're doing fine." He encouraged.

You had him lay down after he was done eating so he could be comfortable as you finished your work in silence.

Bucky had fallen asleep sometime during the time you were in the bathroom taking care the burns on your hand.

Steve had cleaned up the living room and had placed your food on the dining table. 

You grabbed a carton and a pair of chopsticks, but your hands were so fatigued and burned you couldn't keep hold of the carton and dropped it. 

Steve caught it before fell it on to floor. "Are you alright?" he whispered, placing back onto the table. 

You set the chopsticks down and messaged your palms. "My hands hurt." you replied, shaking your head. "Micro-mechanics is not my forte." 

"You did so well you got him to go to sleep." Steve praised.

"Does this mean we can go back to kissing?" You teased.

Steve blushed and looked away.

"Sorry." You said laughing.

"No, it's um ... it's fine." He said placing his hand on your hip.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and leaned in close to him, as he lowered his silky lips on to yours.

He pulled away slightly, "You sure you don't want him?" He said nodding his head towards Bucky.

"I want you." Your eyes were filled with lust as you slowly slid your hands down his chest, to play with the edge of his pants.

He closed his eyes, raised his eyebrows as he bit his lips, and took a frustration-filled deep breath.

"I promise to be gentle." You stepped out of his arms and walked toward your room, turning around and cocking your head to one side. 'It's just one night.' you mouthed to him.

He readjusted his pants before following you to your room and quietly closed the door behind him. 

"You are not having sex with her."

You and Steve froze as you both heard the low growl from the living room.

You pulled Steve's arm, turning him toward you and kissed him. He moved his hands up under your shirt, and moaned loudly into the audible kissing sounds you were making. You could hear Bucky storm down the hallway and pulled away from Steve just in time to open the door before Bucky could kick it in. 

"Would you like to join us?" You said trying to be serious but Steve burst out in laughter which made you laugh. 

Bucky walked in and grabbed you by the waist, held you close and placed his forehead on yours. " You are mine, and when I leave here tomorrow, I will have you look at me the way you did that night." 

You took a deep breath as the rush you felt only once before washed over you. The husky voice played through your ears like a sirens song. Every ounce of anger you had toward the man that killed you was replaced, as you heard his heartbeat thunder though your mind, echo through your veins, and start a storm in your soul. 

Unable to control the rage, you began to cry, the tears streamed down your face as you began to slam your fists against his chest.

Steve took a step forward, but Bucky held up his hand.

"I will never be yours! You're a monster! You were the beautiful nightmare that crushed my soul! I hate you! How could you be so heartless?! Did you know I was just a kid?!! How could you do that?!! I didn't need to be killed! I needed to be saved! I thought you were the one to do it! You should have saved me!!! I hate you!!!" You kept hitting him even though your hands ached and the bandage on your hand scratched across the burns on your skin. 

"I'm so sorry, Y/N." Bucky whispered, before bracing himself for another blow.

"No! NO!! You don't get to be sorry! You don't get to come back in my life and try to make it all better! Why did you even follow me out of the cafe?! I was perfectly fine without you!! I hate you!! I fucking hate you!!!" 

Steve grabbed your wrist and wrapped his arm around your waist pulling you away from Bucky. "That's enough, Y/N," he said softly. 

You looked up at Bucky. "I hate what I've become because of you." You pulled your wrist from Steve's light grasp. 

Bucky stepped out of the way and let you leave the room. "This was a bad idea." 

Steve crossed his arms, "I don't know about that." 

Bucky glared at him, "She kisses better than that."

"I know, we made out while you were in the shower." Steve said smugly.

Bucky shook his head, "Cock blocked by own best friend."

"TWAT SWAT BY YOUR OWN UNDEAD MARK!" you yelled. 

Bucky turned around and looked down the hall in confusion. "Where the Hell are you?"

"Ut her." You called out.

Bucky and Steve walked into the kitchen and looked up at you sitting on top of your refrigerator, mouth full of chow mein.

"Glad you didn't lose that part of you." He smiled.

You pointed at the microwave with your chop sticks.

He glance over at it, a smile spread across his face as he opened the door. 

Steve stood behind him, "Why are your car keys in the microwave?"

"It makes life fun." Bucky answered. 

You let go of your chop sticks and let them stick out from your mouth as you touched your nose with your pinky finger.

Steve pointed to the oven, "Anything odd in there?"

You gulped down a mouth full of food, "You betchya." 

Steve opened the top door to find a wide selection of knives, and the door beneath that revealed your not-so-humble collection of glocks. 

Bucky erupted in laughter, when Steve pulled the top of a pot on the stove and it was filled with ammunition.

"Hey, Steve? Could you open the far door?" You pointed to the last door underneath the counter.

Steve did as you asked and threw your carton and chop sticks across the kitchen into the garbage can.

You began to climb down to the counter, But somehow Bucky was already there, grabbed you around your middle and helped you down. 

You turned to look at him, that odd angry feeling threatening to crash over you again.

He caressed the side of your face, and you couldn't help but pull away from him. 

"Don't. I'm still angry at you." You closed your eyes as you attempted to control your rage and your breathing. 

Bucky had motioned for Steve to leave but he shook his head.

He looked down at your angry- pouty face, and moved the piece of hair from your face,"Y/N, I'm in love you." 

"Like hell, you are! You killed me! Fuck off!" You went to walk away, but Bucky wrapped his arm around you again.

"Let go!" You yelled, elbowing him in the ribs.

"No. I'm not done talking to you!" He yelled, spinning you around and holding on to your upper arm.

You tried to pull away but Bucky's grip tightened as you began to feel the tingling sensation of constricted blood flow down your arm. "Let. Me. Go." 

"Buck." Steve said stepping forward. "Let her go." 

Bucky ignored Steve and looked down at you, but didn't let go.

"What the hell do you even want from me?" You raised your voice at him.

"You! I want you! Show you that I'm not the same person you remember." He yelled.

"No." You said sternly. "Now, let go of my arm, before I tear it off and look like you."

He looked down at you and growled.

"Can't say I didn't warn you." You said, before punching him in the face. 

Bucky let go of your arm only to place his fingers around your neck and pushed you against the wall. "Why are you being so damned unreasonable? I'm not the Winter Soldier, and even when I was, I always remembered you. After every wipe, every mission. You were the one person I never forgot. The one I fell in love with."

Steve was right at his back, pulling his arm to get him to let go of you.

"No, you didn't! You fell in love with the memory of me." You countered as you gasped for air, your hands were around his wrist, your feet dangling against the wall. 

Steve was pulling at Bucky's arm, and punching him in the back. "Let her go!"

You should have been fighting him, hitting him in all the right places to free yourself, but you didn't. Why? You could still think through the fog in your head, so why weren't you fighting back? Your vision began to blur. "For someone who claims to love me, you have a really fucked up way of showing it."   

He leaned in, pushing your jaw up with his thumb and forced your lips to meet his. The sweet delicate taste seeped through to your tongue. It was the drug you had been craving all these years. And you were repulsed by it. 

He lowered you back onto your feet and slowly let go of your neck, as he continued to kiss you.

You pulled your face away from him, "I will always hate you." 

He slowly backed away, the pain of your words showing on his face, as he let Steve pull him out of the kitchen.

"Oh, no you don't. I'm not done with you, asshole!" You yelled, ignoring the pain in your throat. 

"Y/N, No!" Steve held his arm out to block you, but you bent back and ducked under his arm to slap Bucky in the face.

You looked venomously at him, your rage and arousal rising to a dangerous level.

Bucky must have picked up on it too, because his eyes went dark as he pushed your hip causing you to walk backwards and kissed you hard when your back hit the wall. 

You scratched at his back and his arm as he held you up against the wall, and aggressively bit your lower lip. 

Bucky yanked your hair and pulled your head back, "When are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours that the winter soldier isn't who I am?"

You looked into Bucky's malevolent eyes, "Steve, think you're up for a perimeter check?" 

"Are you serious? I'm not leaving you!" Steve said while attempting to pull Bucky away from you.

"Steve," Bucky's voice was low and gravely, "Just go." He pulled away from you and walked over to slump onto the sofa. 

You stayed fixed in your spot, as your blood boiled beneath your skin and your rage filled your head like an ugly red cloud of smoke. 

Steve grazed your shoulder with his hand. You diverted your eyes from Bucky, to look up at the tall blond who was clearly concerned with the both of you. "You good?" 

You looked away, the steam evaporating from mind and nodded. "Yeah, I'm good. It would still be a good idea to check things out though. Someone could have recognized you or followed us or something."

"Okay." He simply replied, and gave your forehead a small kiss and rubbed your back before walking towards the door.

"Hey, Cap! There's a cellphone in my left shoe next to the door. Take that one. Speed dial 7 if there's trouble." You told him, crossing your arms and placing the bottom of your foot against the wall behind you.

Bucky stayed sitting on the sofa, evident that he was waiting for something. And you were waiting for something too, but didn't know it was the same thing, until you no longer heard the tapping of Steve's finger against the rail in the elevator and Bucky launched a book at your head. 

"Ahh. You were waiting for a round two." You taunted, dodging the book to leap over the sofa and swing your leg towards his head, but coliding with thin air.

"You'll have to be faster than that," Bucky said from behind you.

"Damn, you super soldiers are quick." You dropped to the floor, "Quick to anger," you swiped your leg behind his, "Quick to fight," Bucky was on his back as you stood up. "Quick to love." 

He grabbed your ankle, "You're one to talk." He was annoyed with you but at this point he wasn't sure if he wanted to keep fighting. That is until you kicked him in face. 

"I'm not in love with you, fuckface." You ran to the kitchen, Bucky at your heels, you reached for the oven doors but he grabbed your wrist and twisted your arm behind your back.

"I know! But you can't seem to see the difference between the Winter Soldier and me." He hissed into your ear.

You grabbed the frying pan from stove top and slam it against the side of his head. He let go of your wrist giving you the opportunity grab the back of his head to smash his face into the pan.

"That fucking hurt." He punch you in the ribs which made you double over causing the pan to clatter to the floor.

You quickly turned around and jumped up to swing from the hanging pan rack before you kicked him in the chest and out of the kitchen. You dropped down in from of the oven, grabbed two trench knives and a butterfly knife before kick flipping Bucky into the living room wall, his head indenting the drywall. 

You slid the butterfly in between your breasts the metal pressed against your skin with the pressure from the gore of your bra, and flipped the knives into the air.

Bucky leapt to his feet, "Oh you got to be kidding me." He said once he saw the knives in your hands. 

You flipped them again,"I think I'm in the mood for some maki rolls." You said as you advanced and slice at his lower torso.

He grabbed your arm, "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with your food?" He said hitting your ulnar nerve causing you to drop the knife from your hand.

"Nope. She encouraged it!" You attempted to stab him in the thigh as he grabbed you around the neck and flung you in to the Wall. 

He pulled the knife from your hand and threw it behind him as he tackled you into the hallway wall. 

You were completely aroused by your fight with him and the thought of having sex with Steve went straight out the window as soon as Bucky bit your neck. 

"Fuck." You breathed as his teeth threatening to pierce your skin, your body succumbing to the pleasure.

  
Bucky slowly transitioned his biting into soft nibbles then to feather light kisses down your cloth covered decolletage. 

You opened your eyes, wondering when you had closed them, and punched Bucky in the head. "Nice try, asshole." 

Bucky growled at your assault to his head as you pulled your knees up and pushed him off of you. You stood up and went to run but he grabbed your leg which made you fall on your face. You kicked him in the shoulder, but he didn't let of your leg, pulling it towards him. Your kick to his head made him release your leg. You went to stand up but Bucky kicked the side of your knee causing you to tumble through the open door of the guest room. 

He grabbed your arm and flung you down on the bed, him standing at the edge. "Are you gonna listen to me?" 

"Oh, _pardon_! Where you actually talking this whole time?" You said laying on your stomach and kicking your feet into the air. 

He grabbed your ankle and flipped you on your back before pinning you down. 

You looked up at your wrists that were held down by Bucky's hand. His knee rammed into your thigh, his other leg pinning down your own causing a searing pain along your shin. "Damn, son." You said looking back at his face, with a cheeky grin. 

Your labored breathing made your breasts pump up against his chest, making you half wish you were both naked so you could feel the heat of his skin pressed down on your nipples. 

Bucky noticed you had dis-focused again and crashed his lips on yours. 

You couldn't keep fighting him and your desire to fuck to him, one of them just had to go. And apparently the fighting was what you gave up, as you raised and swiveled your hips against his growing erection. 

He broke the kiss and looked down at you. His blue eyes looked black in the dimly lit room. " _dévorer moi_ [devour me]."

" _putain de merde_ [fucking shit]" You breathed, closing your eyes.

He rolled off of you and on his back. 

You pulled out the butterfly knife from between your breasts, as you straddled him and slid the blade under the sleeveless undershirt he was wearing, "You won't be needing this." 

Bucky's sharp intake of breath as he felt the cold metal against his hip bone made you smile and bite your lip as you slowly cut up the front of the shirt. 

"Y/N." He seemed to be having problems speaking as you slowly slid your other hand up his stomach to his chest and finally grabbing onto his shoulder. You slid the blade along his collar bone, as you leaned down and licked his bottom lip, waiting for the smell of his blood to titillate your senses. 

"Just a little taste." You said before flicked your tongue along the crimson strip along his neck. 

"Fuck." He breathed as you continued to lap at his neck. His hand had crept up your back, digging his nails into your soft skin. 

You bit at the cut causing Bucky to yell out in pain and ripped the skin at your shoulder. 

You arched your back and screamed. Tears streamed down your face and dripped on to Bucky's bare chest. 

He placed his hand on the back of your head and pulled you down for another kiss. He could taste the bitter blood still on your lips, surprisingly arousing him even more.

You could feel him harden more between your legs, and you moaned as you began to grind along his length.

You pulled away, a frustrated look on you face, "Nope."

Bucky looked at you with a devastated expression. 

You pulled your leg over and sat beside him, taking his pants and boxer briefs off as fast as you could. Then doing the same and throwing all the clothes to the floor. 

Bucky's face changed as he realized your impatience took over, and almost laughed, but thought better not to, in case it killed your mood. 

You knelt between his legs and crouched down as you began to lick and kiss his truffles. 

"Oh my god!" His hand flew to your hair and tangled his fingers in it before pressing the back of your head to keep it there.    
You stopped licking and went to nibble the delicate skin, but he seemed to have known your intentions and placed his thumb in your mouth, pressing down hard on the middle of your tongue. 

"No more biting." He said, his voice an octave lower than it was the last time he spoke.

He placed his fingers under your chin and pulled your face all the way up to his. 

You grabbed his large cock and glided the tip along your wet slit, before lowered your hips allowing him to penetrate your little pink pussy. 

"God, Y/N." He exclaimed, letting go of your mouth and grabbing the side of your thigh. He could feel you tighten around his member as you squirmed around, trying to get used to his size. "Fuck. You feel amazing!" 

The sting of your slap against the side of his face, caused his cock to throb and he dug his fingers into thigh.

"Shut up! God, you talk too much." You complained as you began to move up and down his member. 

He growled at you, his countenance darkening.

"I said, shut up!" You punched him in the throat. The excruciating pain on the side of your thigh as Bucky clawed and ripped the skin, made you regret your decision, as you screamed out in pain and collapsed on to his chest.

He held you down on his chest and thrust himself deep inside you, sheathing his cock completely with your tight tail. 

"Ahhh!" You couldn't handle his full length in this position and cried out. Tears fell on to his chest once more, as you fought to sit up but he was too strong for you to break free. You began to claw at his chest and pulled his hair, as he rammed his hips into yours. 

Bucky felt your thighs shake against his own and slowed his pace before letting go of your shoulder. 

"God, I hate you." You said slapping his face one last time, before slamming your lips against his. You were close to your climax, and so was he. 

You pushed yourself up, as you felt his hand slither up the inside of your thigh and began to rub your clit with his thumb. 

"Yes, yes, yes!" You breathed. Each exclamation said with every complete circle of pleasure. 

"Cum for me, Y/N." Bucky demanded. 

Your mind shattered as you released yourself on him, just as Bucky filled you with his warm silky cream. 

You whimpered as you hunched over, waiting for him to finish. 

"Are you alright?" He asked, caressing your face.

You slapped his hand away from your face. "Not even close." 

Bucky closed his eyes, just as you smacked his temples with your palms. His head slumped to one side, and you check to make sure he still had a pulse before grabbing your clothes and leaving the room.  
  
You walked out on to your balcony and got dressed before you leaned over the edge of the metal banister. 

You focused on the sound of the traffic on the street and the voices of couples passing by. The buzzing sounds from the street lights, the low rumbles of thunder outside the city, and the stormy wind as it rustled through the trees.

The soft footsteps that belonged to Steve pounded through your ears. You walked back inside and met him in the living room.

"He is alive, right?" Steve teased.

"I know you can hear him breathing. The dude makes it sound like I'm harboring a small dragon." You replied, sitting down.

"You want to talk about it?" He said walking around the sofa to sit beside you.

You looked over at him. "No. But I probably will anyway." A sad expression on your face.

"Come here." He said wrapping his arm around your shoulders and pulling you toward him.

You leaned against him as you let the first tears splash down onto his leg.

"I was just a kid. 17 years old. I just wanted a normal life. Away from crime, away from Hydra. Then I was murdered by the best assassin known to man only to survive and live a life that has been kitty-wampus ever since. I don't think I've actually grown up much since the day I died. Maybe it's because I haven't actually aged? I don't know. But I still feel like that scared little girl who had to pretend to be brave." You lamented.

"Facing your fears when you're scared is bravery. I don't think there was anything fake about it when you were ... " He stopped talking not knowing which word to use.

You nodded, knowing where he was going with his statement. 

"Your bravery has shown through every moment I've spent with you. I'm sure it shows in every aspect of your life too."

"A life I actually hate to live."

"I wish you didn't have to live this way, to be honest. That there was a way to save you from it all." He said rubbing your cheek with the back of his finger.

You tilted your head back, "Does it frustrate you that you can't? Knowing that I'm probably one of the few people you will ever meet that you can't save." 

"No one is beyond saving." He kissed your forehead.

"Not according to the Code of the Mercenary." You said with mocked dignity.

"You know being a mercenary is going to get you killed, right?" He asked squeezing your shoulder.

"Until the day I meet someone who can rip my heart out again, I'll be fine." You quipped, getting up from the sofa.

He looked up at you unconvinced. "I don't want to come back here and find out you're dead." 

"Ice cream." 

His puppy eyes were doing things to you and you didn't know what else to do. So you abruptly changed the subject on purpose. 

"What?" 

You walked over to the kitchen and flung the freezer door open. You were catching feels and per the norm you had to make it awkward so the fluttering in your stomach would go away. You began piling cartons of ice cream on to the counter and then raided the fridge of all the food items you could pair with the creamy goodness.

Steve leaned against the entryway and silently laughed while watching you balance an armful of whipped cream cans and syrup jars. 

"Are you a hot fudge sundae kind of guy, or a banana split dude?" You asked kicking the fridge door closed and leaning backward to look at the tall blond upside down.

"Ohhh. That's tough ... how about both?" He smiled down at you.

"I like the way you think, sir." You said winking at him before standing up straight.

"Want some help?" 

"Um, yes. I'm not one of those cute little betties from your era. I have no idea what I'm doing." You said pouting at the pile of food on the counter.

Steve walked over and pushed you away from the counter with his finger. He cracked his knuckles, "I got this, princess."

"Awe, you called me princess." you said blushing and hiding your face in your hands.

"And every princess needs a tiara." He said right before you heard the schroosh sound of the whipped cream can above your head.

You moved your hands away to watch him add three cherries to your 'tiara'.

"Perfect." he mused, licking his fingers. 

"Now all I need is my prince!" You said excitedly, grabbing another can.

"Um ... No." He said walking backward aiming his can at you.

"Oh, come on! You need a new title anyway. Prince Stevie of the Nomads, sounds great!" You said making the space between you smaller. 

"Stevie?" He said darkly.

"Uh Oh."

What transpired next would be what one could only explain as an ice cream parlor exploding in the small apartment kitchen. 

The two of you were covered head to toe in sticky sweets and crushed cookie bits, sitting on the floor eating the messes clean with a spoon in each hand.

You couldn't remember the last time you had this much fun, especially with someone you had only just met. It was like the perfect chaos of a blind date and a toddler's birthday party. You had completely forgotten about the snoring dragon in the other room as you laughed along with Steve during your epic ice cream battle. Everything you knew of Captain Rogers was so stupidly wrong. He wasn't just the soldier everyone said he was, he was more than that. A young man with a knack for fun and cute one liners. 

You smiled at the man who was scooping chocolate syrup from your sleeve. "Thank you."

"For what?" He said before sticking the spoon upside down in to his mouth.

You twirled your finger and pointed to the food covered room. "This." You spread your arms at the catastrophe you and he made. "Our Sweetsdom!" You giggled. "I had fun. You made me laugh, and made me remember what it's like to be genuinely happy. I haven't felt this much joy since before my mother died. No cares in the world, just unapologetic fun." 

He put the spoon down and kissed you lightly on the nose. "Your welcome. Now go clean up. I'll take care of the kitchen."

"No, you're still injured. I got -" But he popped a broken cherry into your mouth before you could finish your plea. "dadds cheedeen." you said waving your pointer finger at him.

"Go." He said laughing, turning you around and lightly slapping your ass.

You grabbed a Tupperware container and a mixing bowl and used them as slippers to scoot along the carpet without getting it messy. 

It was well after midnight and the rain storm finally began rage outside, as you slowly undressed out of your very cold clothes and dropped them in the mixing bowl. 

You stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water. You let down what was left of your messy bun and flung the hair tie into the tuberwear container hitting the side with a dull whump before it fell over the counter, landing in the mixing bowl. 

You stayed in the shower for a good 30 minutes, enjoying the heat of the water down your back, and the sound of  the thunder that rolled through the low clouds outside. 

When you walked out of the shower, you stared at the spot where you left the mixing bowl on the floor, "Hey Steve, the strangest thing just happened. My mixing bowl grew legs and walked away. Or maybe it grew it wings. But I don't remember feeding it any redbull." 

You could here his stifled laughter coming from the kitchen, as you dried off.

"I switched out the laundry and our clothes are soaking in the washer." You heard as he walked down the hall to the empty bedroom.

"Why Captain Rogers, are you walking around my apartment nakey?" You said pulling a sports bra over your head.

"Goodnight, Y/N." 

"Sweet dreams, my prince."  

"Sleep sweet, princess."  
  



	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your morning with the two super soldiers gets rudely interrupted when Tony shows up early in Paris. When Tony arrives at your front door, are you as good of a liar as you think you are to convincingly hide that you were helping Steve and Bucky? 
> 
> Steve comes back to Paris to spend time with you, but your night takes a drastic turn and nothing goes according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are most likely typos and grammar errors all up in this chapter. I'm sorry. Hopefully they're not too distracting from the story.
> 
> |Huge thank you to my bff for helping me write the shower scene|

The morning sky was painted a light shade of mauve as the sun peeked over the horizon and attempted to shine through the heavy layer of clouds. 

Bucky sat on the ground of the balcony facing the double doors that led into the living room. His eyes were closed, as he breathed in the humid morning air. 

You slowly rolled out of bed, and immediately regretted your decision. "They don't need me, right? I can just go back to sleep and -" The blood stains on your sheets shut you up. 

You went to walk to your full length mirror but found it painful to walk with your right knee and limped instead.

You looked at yourself in the mirror, "I look like hell." You had bruises all over your body, your neck, shoulder, hip, thigh, and knee, just to name a few. You had four open wounds that ran along the outside of your left thigh and four more on the back of your left shoulder; all of them had continued bleeding throughout the night, covering you in blood. You looked like one of those zombies from that Walking Dead show. "Fuck it." you said and slowly walked out of your room.

You finished with the laundry, started a pot of coffee, and went to walk outside to the balcony, but stopped when you saw Bucky already out there, meditating. Or at least that's what you assumed he was doing. 

You went to step backwards but forgot about your knee. 

The loud thud your body made as it collided with the floor woke up Steve and pulled Bucky out of his zen. The two soldiers were at your side in a matter of seconds. 

"Y/N! What happened?"

"Y/N, Are you alright?"

They both said over each other. 

You tried to wave them away, your fingers trembled at the blunt force they had just endured, but they were both horror-struck as they saw the casualties of your aggressive vilify with Bucky. 

You looked at both of their faces; shock and disbelief on Steve's, shock and regret from Bucky's.

"Yeah, I know, my boobs look amazing in this bra. Can we get to the part where you help me up off the floor, please?" Your sarcasm came out a bit dry and condescending, but you felt like someone shoved you out of the car on the freeway, then hit by a semi truck, driven by a hawaiian dude that thinks he hit a dog that blew out all his tires, and finds you wedged under the fender then says he should call somebody. 

Steve picked you up and cradled you in his arms before he sat you down on the sofa, while you watched Bucky dissapear into your room. "Steve, dammit! Your stitches."

"I'm fine." He tried to assure you, but you weren't having it.

"Lies." 

"Why didn't you tell me, you were this bad?" Steve said, moving a peice of hair from in front of your face, only for it to land right back where it started. 

"My adrenaline levels were still pretty high when we talked last night." you stated, while you stared, dis-focused on the spot on Steve's torso that was void of purple silk. 

He looked down at where you were staring, then placed his finger under your chin. 

You jerked away at the feather light touch and blinked a few times before you looked into those soft and caring baby blues. "Sorry." You shook your head, "You took out the stitches."

"Yeah, I was healing faster than normal. What was in that powder?"

"No idea. It was a gift from a from a friend."

Bucky came back with a wet wash cloth, a dry hand towel and your hair brush, dropping them all into Steve's lap.

Steve handed him the hairbrush back, and began to gently wipe away the dried blood from your skin, as Bucky sat you forward to brush your hair.

"Steve, she needs stitches." Bucky said in his low husky voice. 

"They stopped bleeding last night. It's fine." you protested. You hated getting stitches. Like abhorred them entirely. The feeling of needle and thread pushing through your skin, pulling the two delicate peices together as the thread threatens to rip through your skin like it's rice paper. Nope. You were just fine.

"I can't believe you messed her up this bad." Steve said disappointed as he stood up and walked away. 

"I don't need the fucking guilt trip right now, punk." Bucky said.

"Are you sure? Because I kind of think you do." Steve retorted.

"That was a very Tony Stark thing to say, Steve." You said trying to look over your shoulder but your sore muscles weren't having it. 

Bucky moved all your hair to the front of your shoulder, and started to massage the back of your neck.

"Stop making is sound like I raped her. She was just as violent as I was." Bucky snapped.

"She's human, Buck! Normal human. She -"

"Is literally sitting right here. Why don't I get to be a part of this conversation?" You thought out loud.

"I know, she's human! I saw her react every time my hand came in contact with her skin." Bucky yelled.

"And you didn't think that maybe you should have stopped fighting her, hitting her -"

"Someone has clearly never had angry sex before." You slurred. The massage Bucky was giving you made you relax into a black and blue puddle of bliss.

Steve headed back to you with a fresh wash cloth, towel and a cup of coffee. "Hope you're okay with vanilla this morning. I used up all the caramel drizzle last night when I was drawing on you leg." 

You giggled and took the cup from him. 

Bucky looked at Steve, "What did I miss?" 

You lifted your head, "The prince of the nomads and the princess of heartless joined their forces and build a kingdom of so many sugary sweets, that any man who walked there in would immediately fall into the dark depths of a diabetes induced death." 

Bucky stopped massaging your neck and leaned around your shoulder to look at your face, "I'm starting to worry about you."

"That makes two of us." You said, furrowing your brows and taking a sip from your coffee. 

"Where's your medical kit?" Steve asked, looking up at you.

"I don't need stitches, Steve." You said annoyed.

"Yes, you do." He said sternly.

"Nope."

"Yup." he countered.

"It'll help you heal faster, Y/N." Bucky said in almost a whisper, not looking at you.

You huffed, "It's under the sink in my bathroom." 

Steve got up and kissed the top of your head before walking to the back of the apartment.

You looked over at Bucky, and for the first time, you saw him. Bucky. Not the man that killed you, but the broken soul who was trapped there in, regretful of all the winter soldier's past transgressions. Your chest tightened, and your breath caught in your throat, as tears welled in your eyes. 

You slowly moved your hand to the side of his face and had him look at you. 

"Y/N, what's wrong?" He asked seeing the tears in your eyes. He turned his whole body to face you.

"Bucky." You said it with the tone of your realization. You scanned his face, taking in every detail; the smoothness of his lips, his dark facial hair, the contours of his face up to his temples, his eyebrows shadowing his blue eyes. 

He looked at you in confusion when you said his name, but his expression changed as it registered that you finally saw him. He smiled as you continued to memorize his face.

Steve walked back in to the living room and stood for a second to watch you scan over Bucky's face, before kneeling in front of you and lightly lifting your leg to wrap your knee. He glanced up at you then to Bucky, and faintly smiled.

The tears you attempted to hold back, rolled down your cheeks as you breathed heavily, "I'm so sorry." you sobbed. 

"Come here." Bucky said wrapping his arm around your shoulders and holding you close as your teardrops trickled down his chest. 

You were a hailstorm of emotions as they all escaped through your tears and your hands as you clung to his body, your own convulsing from the emotional pains your heart couldn't contain.

Once Steve was done bandaging your knee and fingers, he sat behind you and wrapped his arm around your waist and softly rest his head on the back of your uninjured shoulder.

You nuzzled into the base of Bucky's neck, "I'm so sorry I didn't see it until now. See that you were just as much a victim as I was. That there was a broken soul in that shell hydra created. I'm so sorry, Bucky. You didn't deserve it. Of all the people in the world, you're the only who truly understsands what I've been though. And I hated you and beat on you all day instead of letting you comfort me because you had already figured it out and I just ... I'm so sorry ... Please frogive me." You sniveled.

"Of course I forgive you, Y/N." He said moving his arm away from your back simultaneously as Steve let go of you. He wiped the tears from your cheek.

"I can't forgive the winter soldier though. I won't." You sat up straight and looked into Bucky's eyes. "I still need that fire. I can't be who am without it. Or Steve will be right, and being a merc will kill me." 

He caressed your face as you felt Steve pinch the skin on your shoulder which made you tense up and you widened your eyes as you felt the needle penetrate your skin. 

"Breathe, Y/N." Bucky said still caressing your face and moving his thumb back and forth on your cheek. 

You began to shake your head, "I changed my mind. I don't want -"  

Bucky placed his finger over your lips, "You got this, doll."

"Doll?" You began laughing. "Oh my God, you are so old!" 

"Y/N, stop laughing so hard, I can't stitch up if you keep moving." Steve said glaring at Bucky, who was also laughing just as hard.

"Sorry, Steve. Hold on." You said reaching for your cup of coffee. 

Steve stitched up your shoulder as they asked you how you got certain scars, about the technology that made your heart ("Some form of alien living metal, but it can't thrive inside humans for a long period of time, which is why I have to replace it so often.) and why you play the sides between the middle. ("I'm still the daughter of a man who was the most beloved heads of all of Hydra. I'm expected to be bad, but I like helping the good guys.")

"How do you keep it all secret? The bad guys not knowing you work with the good guys." Steve asked.

"Blackmail!" You said a little too excitedly. "Well, that and I have other mercenary friends, who are way more intimidating than I am." 

"All finished." Steve said rubbing your back, and standing up from the sofa.

"Stand up." Bucky said pushing your arm up.

You set your cup on the coffee table and did as you were told.

Bucky then examined the tears he had made on your thigh. "You could use some stitches on these as well, but you'll probably rip them if you have to run in the next few days."

"Do you have some super glue?" Steve asked you raising his eyebrow.

"I swear, that thing has a mind of it's own." You pointed at his eyebrow. "Yes, I have super glue. There's a bottle of it in the kitchen ... somewhere." You said with a pouty frustrated look on your face.

After Steve placed a generous amount of glue on each of your wounds, and it had dried completely, you went into your room to put on some clothes. The two boys followed suit and then began making breakfast. 

"You look cute." Steve said placing a plate of food on the table for you. 

Bucky was already seated and was half way done with his plate, when he looked up at you, his eyebrows rose straight up.

"You saw me completely naked last night, but this is what makes your face do that?" you said pointing at him. "It's not even ... It's just a running outfit ... like ... it's really nothing special." You looked away, feeling embarrassed, "You can stop now."  
   
  
Steve had just finished putting the dishes in to the dishwasher when your proximity alarm went off. 

"Shit! You guys have to get out of here! Now!!!"

"What is it?" Bucky asked.

"Tony's in the city." You rushed to your computer desk and plucked your tablet from its dock.

Steve and Bucky grabbed the bags you had just finished packing for them and ran to the front door. 

"You both are idiots, how have you not been caught yet?" You said pulling at both of their arms and leading them to your closet.

You pulled up a fake floor at the back of the closet. "This will lead you to the floor below. Level 13. Lucky for me, the people here are superstitious. So I did some renovating, down there. It's a complete dead zone. You can us the fire escape at the north side of the level." You looked down at the screen in your hand, "Fuck, he just left the airport." 

Steve gave you a hug and a kiss on your forehead, "Thank you, princess." 

"There's some old looking tech that will help you get to wherever you're going." You informed, pointing at the bag.

He nodded before he descended the stairs. Leaving you and Bucky to have one final moment together.

"Please be safe." He begged. His hand at the side of your face. 

You had tears in your eyes as you nodded to him. 

"May I kiss you goodbye?" He asked softly.

You nodded once.

He pulled you in close and kissed you. The sweet taste now mixed with the salty tears you let escape down your cheeks. 

"It was a pleasure to have finally met you, Bucky Barnes." You whispered as you hugged him.

He pulled away and turned you to placed his hand over your heart. "Keep me here to know that you are loved. And keep your rage for The Winter Soldier right beside it. But most importantly, remember that I will always be proud of the amazing person you've become." 

He kissed your cheek and followed his best friend. 

"Steve, make sure you keep her safe." You heard Bucky say before lowering the door.

  
You walked around your apartment, not a single thing would have made someone think that two super soldiers had spent the night. Steve had put the towels they had used in the dryer, he took out the garbage, and loaded the dishwasher. He even fixed the indent in your wall. The beds were made in the guest rooms and Bucky had lit candles in every room to mask any scents of them. 

You stood in the middle of your apartment. You closed your eyes and let the sadness wash over you. You didn't realize how much you'd care for the two men that followed you out of the cafe yesterday, until they had abruptly left. 

You grabbed a sketch book and a pencil and limped back into your room. You layed the book open on your bed and placed the tip of the pencil to the page. 

"I can't draw them. I can only remember them." you said to yourself.

You place the pencil down and almost began to cry ... 

**_Ding Dong_ **

"Dammit."

You glared toward the front door, before quickly leaving your bedroom.

You opened and held the door like a butler would to let Tony in.

"Where are your bags?" He said as he dramatically turned around. 

"You forgot the bubble tea." You said looking at his empty hands. "And I said 72 hours, Tony."

"Yeah I was kind of hoping that you could come now." He said taking his sunglasses off.  

"Damn." You said seeing the dark bruises around his eye. 

"Yeah, well you should see the other guy." He said looking around the apartment.

"What are you looking for?" You said. The fire you usually had behind your quips was gone. 

Something Tony noticed. "Nothing. What's going on with you? You're all gloomy."

"Having the Winter Soldier in the media, your fight with him ... I thought it would fuel my hate toward him, but it made me scared of him instead." You lied.

"Which is why I want you in New York. I don't want him knowing that you're still alive. I'm not letting either one of them hurt anymore people I care about." He said sternly.

You looked at Tony, with tears in your eyes. 

"Y/N, you know I care about you. I always have." He said with open arms.

You limped into his inviting embrace. "You've never said it out loud before." You said, but that wasn't the only reason you were crying. 

You couldn't believe that Tony Stark would think Steve Rogers would ever hurt you in any way.

"So your mark fought back, huh?" he said into your hair.

"Something like that." 

"Show me." he said as he took a step back and flipped the pull on your zipper.

You went to protest but knew it was stupid to. He was going to see them soon enough any way.

You pulled the zipper down and discarded the jacket on to the floor.

"Shit." Tony walked around you. 

"You should see the other guy." You snickered.

"We'll fix you up at the compound." He said taking a closer look at the stitches on your back. 

Why was Tony looking so close to those stitches? Did Steve sew his goddamn name into your skin?  

"And what will that cost me?"  
  
  
Several Months later....

It was a dark moonless night. Snow covered the city of lights in a white shimmery blanket and you were sitting on a bench drawing out your summer designs when the whiff of warm caramel tickled your nose. You slowly looked around. 

In the park across the river was a man leaning against the trunk of a tree, blowing the steam from one of the cups he held.

"Hi." 

He tilted his head. "Hey." 

You placed your book and pencil in your bag and rushed across the street.

"Is everything alright?" You said looking up at a bearded Steve Rogers.

"Bucky asked me to keep you safe." He said handing you a cup.

"Am I in danger?" You asked raising your eyebrow at him and taking a sip. 

He finished his drink and threw it into a nearby garbage receptacle. "You're always in danger, Y/N. Until you stop killing people." He said sternly, but you could tell he was also being sarcastic.

"That's not ending anytime soon. The money is way too good." You laughed.

"Your new ticker looks cute." He pointed out.

"Thank you. The heart shape was my idea." You said looking down at your chest. "I just wish it could have been a different colour." 

"A stealth mode would have come in handy." 

"Tony had that thought too." You pinched the protruding heart shape beneath your white long sleeved shirt and the glowing arc went black.

"How is Tony?" He asked rubbing his finger on the back of your hand.

"He's lost, Steve. Broken, I think. Well, more so now. I think he needed the Avengers more than any of you. It kept him balanced. Now that nearly everyone is gone from his life, he can't handle the thought of being alone, so he's trying to find replacements. Even though they will never fit in the voids." You answered.

"Like Spider-man." He offered.

"He was the first, and there have been others."

Steve looked down at you and pulled you close. "Stop being so vague." 

You pulled away and rummaged through your bag until you found what you were looking for, flipped the screen and began pressing buttons, holding out your coffee.

Steve took the cup from your hand, and looked down at what you were doing.

You nodded your head toward your apartment and began walking. Not looking up from the white coloured device.

"Um ..." Steve said walking beside you.

You placed the old timey cell phone in your back pocket and slipped your hand into Steve's while taking back your coffee with the other.

"Don't make any sudden movements while we're on this street. The camera's think we're a cute Parisian couple." You whispered, barely moving your lips.

You both walked along the street then ducked into the back alley to get to your apartment.

"To answer your inquiry, Tony has a new Iron man suit, a new hulk buster, an enchanted item- Asgardian thing for Thor, and a new shield for you. The attack on New York still haunts his thoughts. And then all this weird Inhuman-alien stuff happening. There's constant threat to the human race. I think that's why he's trying to keep the Avenger's Initiative alive." You divulged.

You led him to the fire escape where he picked you up to get to the landing, then the two of you silently climbed the stairs. 

You saw a familiar looking bag beneath your window sill. And picked it up while you took a pick from behind your belt and gave it to Steve to unlocked the latch on the window.

"Your doing your own laundry this time." You said climbing through the window, and shoving the bag into his chest.

Steve laughed. Which made you immediately smile. 

Then you realized something wasn't right. You're bed room door was open and your alarm hadn't beeped yet. Your body immediately tensed and you took a dramatic pose of defensiveness. 

Steve placed the bag soundlessly onto the floor, and stepped to your side, looking at you sideways silently asking what you wanted him to do.

You motioned for Steve to watch the door as you walked over to your bed and lifted the mattress. You grabbed a gun and flung it to Steve. Then grabbed two more for yourself and motioned for Steve to follow you out the of the room before you sneaked down the hall.

Someone was in your kitchen rummaging through your fridge. You had Steve stay in the hallway as you advanced into the kitchen. 

You aimed at the intruder's butt, and pulled the trigger on both guns when he bent over.

"Ah! Fuck! Shit! Goddammit, Y/N! Why can't you aim like a normal girl?!" He yelled, falling to the floor and puting his hands between his legs. 

"Because there's absolutely no fun in that, Wade." You retorted. Putting your guns down on the counter. "There's money in the toaster, go buy your own enchilada's."

"Chimichanga's." 

"A tes sante.'"

"I don't speak wee wee baguette, Y/N."

"Then you're in the wrong country, my friend." You said holding out your hand.

The merc took your hand and pulled you down on top of him. His face smooshing against your chest. He was saying something but you couldn't understand the muffled voiced breathing against your breasts, but you were pretty sure one of those words was 'Boobies.' 

"I have every intention of getting laid tonight, Wade, but it won't be with you." You said looking down at him and kissing his mask covered nose, before getting up.

"Alright, I'll skedaddle out of here so you can read your smutty fan-fiction with a straight face in front of your Aunt Celeste." He said getting off the floor and walking toward the toaster.

"What?" 

"You're gonna love the morning scene." Wade said slapping your ass as he walked by.

"Did you get shot in the head again?" You inquired. 

"Your payment is on top of the bookshelf." He said, dramatically closing the door behind him.

"I hate you." You said pinching the bridge of your nose.

Steve emerged from the hallway, where he was waiting for you to get rid of your house pest.  
  


{House pest? I have feelings, you know... maybe like two, but I still have them!}

_~Maybe I should have had the reader shoot you in the head a few times instead~_

{You're the one who wrote me in, Creator. You could have given me my own fic, but no, you had to drop me in the middle of goddamn fucking Paris for no goddamn fucking reason. AND THEN shoot my balls off!} 

_~It was funny~_

{That wasn't funny. That was a hit below the belt. Oh! I get it now.}

_~Slow much?~_

{You wrote me that way.}

_~I could just delete you entirely ...~_

{This is why you shouldn't write anything at two in the morning. You realize you're arguing with a fictional character, right? And the reader is probably just really confused at this point.}

_~Then shut up so I can finish the damn story~_

{I'm just really worried about you.} 

_~We'll pick this up later, Wade~_

{In the Spider-Man fic?}

_~Don't smile like that. It's creepy~_  
  


 

"Y/N."

"Y/N, are you alright?" Steve asked. He had been holding your shoulders and looking at you for some time. 

You snapped your focus back to Steve, and looked up at him. 

His light blue eyes washed over you like a wave on a tropical beach, the breath of fresh air you needed as you stepped forward and wrapped your arms around him.

"I just need you right now." You nuzzled against his soft cotton shirt and listened to his heartbeat for a moment.

He nudged your head with his chin, which made you look up at him. He softly kissed your lips. 

You kissed him back, your breathing coming in short bursts as you slid your fingers into his hair.

You began to giggle and couldn't keep kissing him. "I'm sorry, Steve. It's just, I'm not used to kissing guys with beards. I didn't realize it would tickle so much."

He smiled and rested his head against yours. "I missed you, princess."

You sighed and slid your hands into his back pockets to give his ass a little squeeze.

Just then your phone began to ring. 

"Fuck." You slammed your head against Steve's chest before you walked over to the fake potted plant at the entrance of the apartment. 

You looked down at the caller ID, then lifted the phone to your ear, "Espresso or Decaf?"

Steve looked at you completely baffled. You smirked at his confused expression, he was like a puppy cocking its head at you after you made a weird as all hell noise it had never heard before.  

"Fuck." You looked down. "Yes, but it's gonna cost you triple." 

You headed back to your room. "Because is fucking snowing. Because I had plans tonight. AND because you should have called me first, dipshit."

You pulled an outfit from your closet. "I'll call you when it's done." 

Steve was leaning against the doorjamb with his arms crossed. 

"Don't look at me like that. It's a small job, I'll only be a few hours." You said, pulling a box from under your bed. 

He walked over to you and pulled at your hand. He sat down on the edge of the bed and had you stand between his legs. He looked up at you, both your hands in his. "Don't let me being here distract you tonight, okay? I want you to come back to me in one piece." 

You tilted your head and smiled. "I missed you."

"I'm serious, Y/N." He said letting go of your hands. 

Your cell phone dinged with a notification from your bank. Half up front. Half when the job is done.

"I know, you are. And trust me, you won't be the reason I could fuck up and die tonight." you divulged.

"Y/N?" 

"Inhumans are difficult to take take down when you aren't one. And 100% of the time I never know if I'm up against one until I arrive." You said as you began changing your clothes in front of him.

He rubbed the side of his neck, looked away from you and closed his eyes. 

"Awe, your so cute, Steve."  

You changed quickly and grabbed everything you needed. Guns, knives, electrical do-dats, and a pen. 

"What's the pen for?" Steve asked, seeing you slide it into your boot. 

"Dramatic distraction. No one believes I can kill someone with just a pen, then I shoot them in the head to prove that they were right." You boasted.

"Please, be safe." He said as you pulled your mask down over your face.

"Only because you said please." You walked over to him, lifted your mask to reveal your lips and gave him a gentle kiss before leaving the room.  
  
  
It was 4am when Steve woke up and realized you hadn't come home. "Dammit." He cursed under his breath as he changed into some clothes and braved the winter morning air. 

It took him 3 hours before finding you slumped over against the corner of a building and a dumpster, a small layer of snow covering your body. 

"No. No, no, no." He said as he ran to your side, pulling off your mask and immediately checking for a pulse. 

"Y/N, wake up. Come on, princess, wake up." He unzipped your jacket and squeezed the sides of the arc reactor and tapped it a few times before it flickered back on. 

You fluttered your eyes open. "Hey." you said in a raspy whisper.

"Hi." He replied, the sad expression he gave you almost broke your heart.

You groaned and stuck your tongue out, "Yuck. Coconut."

"Y/N." He said, with that sad little puppy dog look.

"Oh no. I've been unmasked. My secret identity." you said sarcastically.

"Y/N." He said slightly more annoyed.   

"You should see the other guy or rather what's left of him." You tried to smile. 

"Come on." He went to pick you up. 

"No, it's okay. I can walk." You went to stand up but couldn't get your balance and fell into is chest. You placed your hand on the front of your hip and pulled it away slightly, to see that you were still bleeding. 

Steve saw your injury as well and gently picked you up.

"This is what I was talking about last night, Y/N." He said, looking around the corner.  

"I know what you're doing, Steve. I'm still in one piece. And there's noting you can say that will change my mind." You breathed. You could feel the blood escaping from your wounds and caused you to shiver in his arms.

"Why? You're an amazing fashion designer. You could do that for the rest of your life, and be completely safe." Steve offered.

"Do you forget that I design and make stuff for the bad guys, the good guys, and everyone else in between? You're right of course, I could do that for the rest of my life but I like what I do. I take out the bad guys ... It's kind of like doing good ... ish." Saying all 54 words just then made you lose your breath, and your head started to feel fuzzy. 

"I can't keep my promise to Bucky if you willingly run into danger every chance you get."

"That was your promise, not mine." You barely whispered. You tried to keep your eyes open but your inability to take a deep breath, the cold seeping through your clothes, and the blood you were dripping onto Steve's pants, made your falling unconscious inevitable.     
  
Steve carried you all the way to your apartment and laid you on the floor of the bathroom. He took your jacket, boots and socks off. Then unzipped your pants and began to pull them down. Your panties had slipped down your thighs and he couldn't help but admire your perfectly smooth nether regions. He shook his head and removed your pants completely before laying you on your back to stitch up the large cut between your belly button and your hip. 

"Y/N?" 

You could feel a warm hand caress the side of your face. 

"Y/N."

A set of soft lips were pressed against your own. You took a deep breath as Steve pulled away from your lips. 

"Open your eyes, princess."

You obeyed his order and saw him looking down at you. He had a small smile on his face.

You smirked at him, as you touched the side of his face with the back of your hand.

He leaned into your touch, then took your hand into his and kissed your knuckles. "You're gonna want to shower." 

"I'll need help." you said. 

He nodded his head and got up to get the shower ready for you. 

Your mind went back to the events of the night. How could you Fuck up that bad? You knew who you were up against. How did it not go in your favor? And even worse, Ian Quinn was in you sights and somehow, he disappeared again. 

“Y/N? You alright?” Steve had noticed that you were dis-focused, and wanted to make sure you didn't pass out again.

“Yeah I’m fine. I just hate that I failed my mission last night.” You said, slowly getting up off the floor.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” He held his hand out to help you into the shower and you welcomed the warm water as it cascaded down your back. He let you lean against his chest, as he took off the remaining clothes that clung to your body.   

You looked up impressed that he could stay on task and not give into his lustful desires. You were impressed, but you were also annoyed. He had a beautiful naked girl between his arms. And didn't try to cop a feel anywhere. You pouted your lips. 

Steve caught sight of your pouty face, “What’s wrong?” he whispered, as he cupped your face in his large hands looking for any signs of distress in your eyes. 

You shifted your eyes down and then back up to him.

He leaned down and kissed your pouty lips away, as he pushed you father in to the shower, slipping his other hand down the curve of your ass. His lips danced with yours, as you grabbed at his shirt, and the belt loop of his jeans, secretly praying for this to turn into something worthwhile. 

Steve pulled back gazing into your eyes to gauge your emotions. Could he see what his touch and his lips did to you? The feeling behind both warming your heart and soul. 

But he furrowed his brows. 

Oh no, was he having second thoughts? Shit, Y/N what did you do wrong now?

He pulled away from your body and took in your figure. That eyebrow rising as he admired the view of your naked form. He stared at the star shaped scar that laid over your skin and the glowing heart that was perfectly positioned in the direct middle of it. He fixed his gaze on your voluptuous breasts. His pants getting tighter as his eyes fell lower down your body. Steve stepped towards you again not even caring if he got soaking wet he had to get closer to you, and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling your wet body against his, crashing his lips on yours. He could feel your breasts pressed against his chest, and moaned into his kiss. Your labored breathing caught his attention causing him to break the kiss and dropped his head into the crook of your neck. 

As much as you wanted this, to have a nice little shower romp with him, you knew your body and your limits and both were maxed out. "Steve," you went to say more but he held a finger over your lips. 

"I know. I'm sorry." He spoke softly, his lips grazing your skin that send a shiver down your body that didn't go unnoticed.

He placed a small kiss on your neck then stepped back, grabbing the bottle of shampoo, and clearing his throat. "Let's get that blood out of your hair." 

He began to wash your hair and gently massaged your scalp.

You bit your lip as the endorphins activated in your brain and your neck threatened to turn into a noodle. 

You looked down and saw his erection grow in his pants as he massaged the shampoo into your hair.

Being a little bit devious you ran your finger slowly down the zipper of his pants. 

“Baby girl, don’t do that.” He said deeply as he tilted your head back so he could rinse the shampoo out.

“Do what?” You asked with a smirk on your face, curling your finger into his front pocket.

"Don't tease, Y/N. I can barely stop myself from wanting to push you up against the shower wall, taking you completely, and claiming those luscious lips with my own." He growled.

You closed your eyes as the water washed over your face, "And here I thought you were a virgin this whole time."

He laughed at you, as he took his hands from your hair and quickly took his shirt off. 

You opened your eyes to the physique of a Norse God, "Who's teasing now?" You looked up at his face, half angrily.

He moved in dangerously close and leaned forward. 

You went on tip toes in an attempt to kiss him, but he pulled you into him and placed his chin on your head.

"Why?!" You cried.

“Water is getting cold.” He chuckled at your reaction. 

Steve reached behind you to turn off the water, then turned you around to face the wall. "Stay." 

"No one puts baby in the corner." You pouted.  You heard the zipper on Steve's pants as he laughed at your remark. 

You started bouncing slightly to get the excess water off your skin, but stopped when you felt the pull of the stitches on your stomach. You were so excited to get wet with Captain America, you didn't even notice them.

"Let's get you dried off." 

You couldn’t help but bite your lip when you turned around and noticed he had his towel wrapped dangerously low on his hips. 

“Don’t.” Steve voiced, as he helped you out of the shower gently wrapping a towel around you.

You came close to his chest and leaned your head on the front of his shoulder. "Did you want it bite for me, then?"

"You really aren't okay." He said looking down at the top of your head. 

"I've lost my muchness. I think it dribbled onto your pants. Care to give it back?" You were starting to feel less numb, and your body hurt all over. 

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't work that way." He was drying you off as best as he could, with one hand, the other hanging onto his own towel. He knew you were a bit delirious, and didn't trust you not to do something naughty.

"Why is it that whenever you're around, we don't have sex, my body is sore all over, and I end up with stitches?" You said standing up straight and waving him away before he got to your lady bits.

"I'm more curious why you always have guys clothes in your spare bedrooms but I never see clothes for girls." He said, that eyebrow rising condescendingly. 

"I ... have no answer for that." You said shocked by your own response. "Why don't I have a extra female clothes? It's not like I don't have girl friends. I mean, not girlfriends. Just female ... acquaintance-things." The truth was that you had plenty of friends, but you always went to their places. You were never the hostess type, so it never bothered you that people rarely came over. Unless they were mercs or double agents, but they usually brought their own clothes or you sewed up their suits before they left.  

"Where does that cute little mind keep wondering off to? I'm about to take my towel off." 

"What?" You snapped your head around, which was a very bad idea as you felt the floor begin to spin under your toes.

Steve saw you sway, and was at your side in an instant. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"You know how to make it up to me, right?" You countered, standing up straight between his arms.  

"Caramel Latte?" he teased.

"humph." 

"You look like that fat cat from the meme." He laughed. 

You were too tired to think up a witty comeback, so you dropped your towel and sultrily walked out of the bathroom.

"Alright, I was asking for that one." He said following you into the bedroom.

You laid down on the bed. "Too tired for clothes." 

"At least get under the covers." He pulled you up slowly and folded down the covers so you you could slide in. 

As you laid back down, you pulled the roll at the top of Steve's towel. 

"I knew you going to do that." He said, bending over to kiss your forehead, and picked up the towel from the floor.

"It's only fair I get to see yours since you saw mine." You said, your voice getting raspy again.

Steve walked back to the bathroom and hung up the towels, then lit the fireplace in your room before taking the wet clothes to the dryer. 

You were slowly falling asleep when he joined you in bed, sliding his arm under your pillow and placing his other hand right beneath your breast. He gave you a small kiss on your cheek then leaned his forehead against your temple. 

"Sleep sweet, Princess."

"Thank you for keeping me safe." You whispered just before you fell into a blissful sleep.    
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _~Want to know what happened in New York with Tony? Check out Chapter 4. (I'll try to have it posted within the week)~_


	4. Fashion Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony takes you to New York for a week you will never forget.

**_Ding Dong_ **

  
"Dammit."

You glared toward the front door, before quickly leaving your bedroom. Silently fuming with every sharp pained step. 

You opened and held the door like a butler would to let Tony in, and glared at his back.

"Where are your bags?" He said as he dramatically turned around. 

"You forgot the bubble tea." You said looking at his empty hands before closing the door. "And I said 72 hours, Tony."

"Yeah I was kind of hoping that you could come now." He said taking his sunglasses off.  

"Damn." You said seeing the dark bruises around his eye. 

"Yeah, well you should see the other guy." He said looking around the apartment.

"What are you looking for?" You said flatly. The fire you usually had behind your quips was completely gone. 

Something Tony noticed. "Nothing. What's going on with you? You're all gloomy."

"Having the Winter Soldier in the media, your fight with him ... I thought it would fuel my hate toward him, but it made me scared of him instead." You lied.

"Which is why I want you in New York for a few days. I don't want him knowing that you're still alive. If my hunches are correct, they'll pass through here and I'm not letting either one of them hurt anymore people I care about." He said sternly.

You looked at Tony, with tears in your eyes. 

"Y/N, you know I care about you. I always have." He said with open arms.

You limped into his inviting embrace. "You've never said it out loud before." You said, but that wasn't the only reason you were crying. 

You couldn't believe that Tony Stark would think Steve Rogers would ever hurt you in any way.

"So your mark fought back, huh?" he said into your hair.

"Something like that." 

"Show me." he said as he took a step back and flipped the pull on your zipper.

You went to protest but knew it was stupid to. He was going to see them soon enough any way.

You pulled the zipper down and discarded the jacket on to the floor.

"Shit." Tony walked around you. 

"You should see the other guy." You snickered.

"We'll fix you up at the compound." He said taking a closer look at the stitches on your back. 

Why was Tony looking so close to those stitches? Did Steve sew his goddamn name into your skin?  

"And what will that cost me?" 

Tony lightly grabbed your shoulders and spun you around, "Nothing. Just let me take care of you."

He looked into your eyes and furrowed his brow, "There's something else wrong isn't there?' 

You couldn't keep the tears from spilling down your cheeks. You couldn't tell him what was really wrong, and it killed you inside. Lying to your friend, betraying the only father figure you had made you sob into his shoulder, as he stroked your hair. Would he forgive you if he ever found out? 

"It's alright. You're gonna be fine." He patted your back. 

You pulled away, your eyes downcast. 

Tony bent his knees and tilted his head to look at your face, "Bubble tea is in the jet." 

You looked up and giggled as you wiped the tears from your face. "I'll go start packing." 

You were so tired and sore as you tried to human. From packing your bags to entertaining the ever impatient man child at your heels. Seriously why would anyome want children, just make friends with a billionaire-philanthropist. 

You grabbed your sketch book from the bed.

"Will you please join the rest of us in the twenty-first century, Y/N?" Tony asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Tony, I'll have you know that I use a Cintiq for work all the time. But it's not exactly travel friendly." You replied, annoyed.

"I can fix that for you." Tony clearly had something in head to help you but you ignored his subtle plea to upgrade your life. 

"I think I'm ready." You thought out loud. Looking around your room, wondering if you had missed anything.

"Clothes." Tony said walking into your closet.

"I packed my clothes!" You stomped your foot.

"Okay, let me re-word that." He walked out of the closet, clothes in hand. "You need a proper travel outfit. This will do." he said, laying your black velour track suit on the bed, and leaving the room. 

You emerged a few moments later suit cases in hand but nearly dropped them both as you saw Tony kneeling down in front of the wall Bucky had indented and Steve had fixed. 

You slowly walked forward, "It's just a patch job. I was going to have a professional do it up proper when I got back." You lied. 

Tony stood up and followed you with his gaze. He knew something was up, but kept his suspicions to himself.

"Lets get going." He said walking over to the door.

"Need keys. Hold on." You ran to the kitchen, opened the door to the microwave and plucked your apartment keys from inside.

Tony raised his eyebrow, but you didn't notice. 

"There is something oddly wrong with you. You do know that, right?" He said walking out the door. 

"I'm not wrong. I'm just different." 

After your typical 30 minute chit chat with him that was piled with sarcastic comments and half-assed insults, you slowly lowered yourself into the leather seat of the Stark Industries private jet.

Tony disappeared to the back of the plane before emerging with a cup of bubble tea. "There's 5 more in the fridge." He said sitting across from you and winking.

"You're so good to me." You said before taking a sip.

"Well, someone has to be."

"You mean when it's not Pepper." 

Tony clenched his jaw and drummed his fingers along the ledge right under the window.

"Sorry. I forgot about the breakup." You apologized. 

Tony never explained to you why they weren't together, and you were never one to pry into his relationship with her, but you still felt cut off from both of them because of it.  

The eight hour plane ride to New York was so smooth it lulled you to sleep. It wasn't until you heard Tony's voice softly saying "come on, sweetheart" that you even realized you had been asleep. 

You yawned and stretched as much as your beaten body would allow.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty. Time to kiss some frogs." 

"Tony that's not ... never mind." You got up from your seat, went to the back of the plane and emerged with a bubble tea in each hand.

Tony looked at you with his eyebrow raised. (Ah, so that's where Cap got it from. But then how did you not come to that conclusion sooner?)

"The other two are in my back pockets," you blushed.

"You have a problem." He said pointing at you.

"Don't we all?" 

"Touche'." 

You plopped three of the bubble tea cups into your messenger bag and followed Tony out of the jet. 

"Hey, Happy! How's it hanging?" You called out as you descended the stairs. 

"Good to see you again, Miss Y/L/N." He nodded. 

Tony's phone began to ring, as the two of you walked toward a black Audi. You looked over at Tony as he leaned against the back of the car. Whoever he was talking to was clearly not a friend, as you saw the side of Tony's mouth twitch in annoyance. He looked up at you, crossing his eyes and sticking his tongue out, which made you double over in laughter. 

"Everything alright?" you asked after he hung up. You began sipping your bubble tea, looking at him with a concerned expression.

"No need for the puppy eyes, Y/N. It's just a small mess I have to clean up." He said not moving from the tail end of the car.

"In addition to the big messes you still have to clean up?" You shook your head. "I don't know how you do it, Tony. You're like a single father who's kids keep running away from you even though all you're doing is trying to protect them." You commented, walking up to him.

"Where were you when all this Sokovia Accords bullshit was blowing up in my face? You probably could have convinced everyone to sign it." He said walking to the passenger side of the car.

"Uh, Tony? Who's driving?" You questioned pointing at the driver's door. 

"You are, princess." 

Tony's words sent an uncontrollable shiver down your spine. Your mouth went dry and you tried to blink away the tears that welled in your eyes. Your night with Steve played through mind, him calling you princess, the tiara of whipped cream, the kiss on your forehead from this morning before he left. 

"Y/N? Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Tony was looking at you, worry painted on his face.

You shook your head, "It's nothing. Let's go." You jumped in the driver's seat, put your sunglasses on, and slammed the car into drive before squealing the tires on the pavement. 

"Oh my god, who taught you how to drive?" 

"You did, Tony." 

Tony's phone rang two more times while he had you drive to the Avengers Tower. 

"Alright, Tony, what's going on? I let the first call slide, but these two caused a few hairs to go grey." You said not taking your eyes off the road. You forgot how weird it was to drive in the states and didn't want to risk getting too distracted.

Tony pulled the visor down to look at himself in the mirror, "Where? Call Dante' and tell him it's a fashion emergency."

"Did I just get hired to be your personal bitch? How much do I get paid? Can I still kill sketchy people when they piss me off?!" You grinned and tried not to laugh at yourself.

"Uh, no ... to all of that." He waved his finger up and down toward you. He wasn't sure whether to judge you or worry about you. Sometimes you were at a level of weird no normal human should be able to reach. 

 "And the phone calls?" you persisted.

"Boring government garbage." 

"Everyone abandons you, and because you're the only one left, you get the lashings from the United Nations and the entire world. The government always needs someone to blame, and you're the last man standing. And then, when they're done with you, broken and bruised, they'll still expect you to say thank you." 

"I think that was most serious thing I've ever heard you say." He said, unable to hide the his awe in you.

"I'm sorry, did you just want me to call you the governments garbage bin instead?" you said with a smirk, pulling into the parking structure for the Avengers Tower. 

The two of you entered the practically deserted building. There were a few security personnel on each floor as Tony showed you around and explained why he and Pepper build it the way they did. 

He showed you where the quin-jet was usually parked and the epic Avengers battle that destroyed the main hang out area. 

"What are those?" you pointed to a bunch of wooden crates.

Tony turned around to see what you were talking about. "Those are just a few things that need to be transferred to the new facility."

You looked at him skeptically.

"I'm just waiting for the right time to do it." 

You raised your eyebrow at him. Tony Stark doesn't just leave his toys out for no reason.  

"Something to help your spider pet level up?" 

Tony looked at as if you had just spoiled a movie he was about to watch. 

"You really think he has what it takes to be an Avenger?"

Again, Tony stayed quiet. You could tell he wasn't happy that you could read him so easily. 

"Alright. I'll stop asking." You promised.

"There's one more thing I want to show you." He walked over to the elevator and waited for you to join him. 

You stepped out of the elevator and on the floor that was designed for-

"Level: Captain America. I know you're a big fan of his." Tony announced. Once again, as like with all the other levels he showed you, he made a holographic image of what the empty level looked like before everything was taken down, and began telling you fond memories he had there. 

"Tell me something only you know about Steve." You asked while walking back to the elevator.

"Uh ... He sings in the shower."

"His shower or yours? And everyone sings in the shower, Tony. I meant something not everyone would know." You said, trying not to pout.

Tony rubbed the back of his neck, and looked over at you. You could tell this was hard for Tony. 

Everyone else would most likely say that Tony didn't like Steve or that he only saw Steve as Cap; that he never really got over his hate towards the great Captain America. Of course most of that was Howard's fault and his A+ parenting, but Tony not letting it go after all these years is his fault too. But you knew a secret; Tony actually had a soft spot for Steve. He was willing to bend rules and ignore laws, give his word to governments even though he knew Steve wasn't going to come back to the states with him. He knew Cap was far too gone, blinded (in Tony's words) by his devotion to Bucky. The same devotion you witnessed which resulted in you stabbing him because he took Bucky's lead. 

Your stomach growled loudly. 

"You read my mind. Where do you wanna go for lunch?" Tony asked, motioning for you to enter the elevator first. 

"Where was that awesome sushi place you were telling me last time you were trying to get me here?" You leaned back against the wall of the elevator as it made its decent. 

"15 East? Or maybe it was Sugarfish?" 

" _You had recommended Kosaka._ " 

The sound of FRIDAY's voice made you jump and you scowled at the eavesdropping AI.

" _My apologies, Y/N. If you'd like, I could clear my throat before speaking from here on out._ " 

You laughed to yourself; an AI with a throat. "No, it's fine." 

You turned to face Tony, your head cocked to one side and your eyebrow raised, "Isn't she against the Sokovia Accords?" 

"Nope. FRIDAY has been around since before the accords." He let you exit the elevator first, and placed his hand on your back, veering you to the parking garage.

"But she's still learning, her database ever growing. The very thing the accords want to prevent from happening." you countered.

"True. But she's more like a - a personal assistant. To ... Iron Man."  

"Not convinced. But I wish I had you create one for me before all this no AI thing went down." You divulged, walking toward the car. 

"What ever gave you the notion that I didn't?" Tony said casually as he slid into the drivers seat.

"What?" You exclaimed, shock keeping you from moving for about 5 seconds.

"I thought you were hungry. Come on." Tony said revving the engine.

Tony explained to you that he had been wanting to give you an arc reactor heart to replace your alien one for a while, an upgrade to your apartment complete with AI and a few gifts that would help with your career as a fashion designer. He wanted to give it all to you, all he was waiting for was for you to ask. 

"Let's start with the arc reactor, then I let you know when I'm ready for the rest." 

After lunch, he drove you to the new Avengers facility. Your mouth gaped as you took in the impressive sight. It was no Avengers Tower, but somehow you liked this one better.

"You can have the grand tour after your surgery." Tony informed, guiding you to the medical bay. 

Your eyes went wide and your body tensed up as you continued walking. 

Tony noticed your reaction to his statement and stopped in front of you. He placed his hand on the side of your shoulders, "I didn't mention that, did I? If you want to wait, we can." 

You took a deep a breath, looking into those chocolate brown eyes that were glimpsing straight into your soul.  

You looked away and attempted to not feel weird by his gaze, "I want to change a few things about the design of the reactor, if that's alright." You said almost apologetically. 

"Okay. While Dr Cho fixes up your other injuries, I'll prepare the workshop." 

"Cool." 

Several hours later, you felt like your normal self again. All the rips in your skin were healed, your bruises were gone, and didn't have a sore muscle in your entire body. 

Tony came to escort you to a different section of the facility that held his very large garage style work space. 

He walked you over to a table, where a brand new arc reactor sat on a small pedestal. Your arc reactor. You felt bad that you wanted to change it now knowing that he had already made it.

"You said you had a few design changes?" Tony asked turning away from you and pulling up the holographic schematics for it. 

"It's just one change, really." You confessed as you slid in font of him, and dispersed the design into each component. 

"Tickle me impressed." He said surprised.

"I use old tech 88% of the time just to piss you off, Tony." You said smirking, as you pulled the accelerator module from the rest of the pieces and placed your hands around the face of it.

"That just hurts." he pouted, resting his chin on your shoulder. 

You formed a wide heart with your hands, the module nestled in side. "FRIDAY, will you recalculate and design the core and heat sink to accommodate the heart shaped module, please?"

" _Of course, Y/N._ "

You moved your hands away, the hologram moving on it's own, as each element was reconstructed around the new heart shape. 

"How do you plan on hiding this from the government?" You asked while pushing Tony's bony chin off your shoulder.

"This? Your surgery? All legal. In both countries. Promise." He said confidently. "And if you're worried about the glowing through your clothes, I've put a stealth mode in it for you." Squeezing the sides of the holographic heart shape, turning the blue core glow off. 

You turned to face him, a smile spread across your face.

"Ready, now?" He asked with a grin. 

You and Tony began reconstructing your arc reactor, to accommodate your new design. It was well after 4am before the two of you finished and had fallen asleep. Tony laying over the table and you were sitting on the floor, using his leg as a back support.

The sound of an alarm clock rang through your ears. You and Tony grumbled at the sound as you both stretched. 

"FRIDAY, was that necessary?" You growled while standing up.

" _Completely. Dr Cho would like to know when you plan on showing up for surgery?_ " 

"Fuck." You exclaimed, hanging your head.

"Language!" Tony scolded.

You furrowed your brows, and looked inquisitively at him.

"Did I not tell you about that time Cap scolded us, well me, on a mission for cursing?" He walked over and grabbed the new arc reactor from the table. 

"No, but you have to now." You said smiling, eager to hear the story. 

Tony began to tell you that it happened during the mission to infiltrate a Hydra base in Sokovia. He had bounced off the base's force field and said shit. Cap immediately said 'Language' and from that moment on whenever someone would curse another would tease about how Cap didn't approve of such language.

You laughed and tried to recall if you had cursed in front of him during his stay, but Tony had pulled your attention from your thoughts to introduce you to Col. James Rhodes. 

"Are you sure you want to trust this guy with your heart?" He asked jokingly, shaking your hand.

You had a hundred quips threatening to fall out from between your lips, but every damn one was incredibly insensitive. Better to have my heart than my back ... At least I can walk away from a broken heart. Why were you like this? 

"I trust him with every part of me and my life." You finally said smiling back.

"That's a good answer. Did he pay you to say that?" He laughed lightly hitting the back of Tony's shoulder.

"There's no price tag for sincerity, my friend." You said, trying not to sound annoyed. 

Tony looked over at you and you could have sworn there was a tear in his eye. But the moment you blinked, it was gone.

"We better get going." He declared, pulling at your arm and motioning for you to continue walking.

"It was nice meeting you, Rhodey." You called over your shoulder. 

After Tony had placed enough space between the two of you and the Colonel, he placed his hand on your back and cleared his throat. "Did you really mean what you said back there?"  

"Tony, you know I have daddy issues and have deemed you my surrogate father figure. I don't have anyone else to care about, so it all goes toward you." Every word was the utmost truth, but you hardly ever showed this side to anyone, and for good reason, because whenever you did, people assumed it was fake. The fear of that happening right here with Tony must have been evident on you face because he wrapped his arms around your shoulders and gave you the biggest hug you had ever felt from him in the 13 (Or was it 14?) years you knew him.   
  
The procedure didn't take as long as you thought and before you knew it, you were being woken up by Tony, "Wake up, sweetheart."  
The first thing you noticed was the odd coconut and aluminum taste in your mouth, "I'm never going to want a pina colada again."

"You too, huh?" He said with a smile.

You began to sit up, the tightness in your chest and lungs made you lose your breath.

"How are you feeling?" Dr Cho asked from the foot of the bed. 

"Heavy." You really weren't sure if that was the correct adjective, but your head was still swimming from the knockout gas and it was the best thing you could come up with.

"If that's all then we did our job successfully." She said with a small smile. "You should take the day to rest. I'll be back in a few hours to check on you." 

You waited until Dr. Cho left the room, then looked at Tony with a mischievous expression on your face. 

"You're not going to rest are you?" Tony asked standing up and offering you his hand.

"You know me so well." you said, taking his hand.

You changed into some jean shorts and a hoodie, before following Tony into the common area of the facility. On the coffee table was a small box with a bright pink bow on it. 

"For you." Tony pointed at the gift, and sat down on the sofa. 

You sat down next to him and picked up the box. You shook it slightly, but no sound came from within. 

Tony laughed at you and leaned back to watch you open the box.

You lifted the lid and looked down. "Uh ... " You picked up a clear thin piece of what looked like acrylic and held it up your face to peer through it to Tony's smiling face. "You gave me a tablet sized screen protector?" 

"Think a bit bigger, will ya?" Tony raised his eyebrow at you.

You looked at him for half a second. Then you pinched the middle of the screen and moved your fingers away from each other. It lit up with light blue icons along the top of the screen.

"You missed something, by the way." Tony pointed at the bottom half of the box.

You placed your hand back in the box and curled your fingers around a pen shaped stylus.

You poked the tip of the stylus to the icon that had the silhouette of an dressing mannequin, and your jaw dropped in awe as you glanced over the icons and menus. 

"Tony, this is amazing!" You placed the tablet and stylus down and launched yourself at him, wrapping your arms around his neck and shoulders. "Thank you so much!" 

His audible oomph didn't seem to get in the way of him giving you small kiss on the side of your head as he hugged you back.

You pulled away, tears in your eyes. "Really, Tony. Thank you." Your smile filled your entire body and down into your very soul.

"Ready to try it out?" 

"Fuck, yeah!" you said grabbing the stylus and putting it in your hair, before grabbing the tablet to follow Tony down the hall. 

"I've been thinking of giving our friendly little arachnid a new upgrade. Think you could help in designing this one too?" 

"Challenge accepted." 

You and Tony, again, spent the entire day in the workshop, complete with Dr. Cho yelling at you over the intercom. 

"You should, most definitely, not be laughing." Tony said failing at keeping a straight face with you.

"Rest is for wimps," you breathed after Dr. Cho was done chewing you out. "Besides, it's not like I'm running a marathon right now or eating mexican food." 

Tony laughed at your little quips, realizing just how much like him you actually were.

"Hey, Tony? I have a question about your AI's," you began. 

"Shoot." 

"They all have their own personalities, correct?" 

"Yup." 

"Could you explain to me why FRIDAY is hardwired inside the facility but stays eerily quiet all day?" You picked up on her individual frequency the moment you stepped into the facility.

Tony straighten from bending over the micro circuit board he was wiring and turned around. He was completely dumbfounded by your inquiry.

"I just remember JARVIS being more talkative." Melancholy glossing over your face, as you looked over at Tony.

His expression slowly changed as he looked at your tear stained face. He had forgotten that you were just as much family as Pepper was. That the sudden transformation JARVIS underwent into becoming Vision would have affected you as well.

"I miss JARVIS." Your voice cracked as a new wave of tears splashed down your cheeks and fell onto your chest. Everyone and everything you showed any emotion towards had a nasty habit of leaving you, and with the adventures of Steve and Bucky fresh on your mind, you couldn't stop the feeling of being abandoned again wash over you.

Tony began walking toward you, but before he could reach you, the tears that had spilled on your chest slid down between your skin and the arc reactor causing a small spark to form inside your chest. 

"Y/N!"

The pain shot through your entire body. You fell to the floor and curled yourself into a ball. You tried to speak but that part of your brain seemed to have gone on vacation.

"Y/N!" Tony pushed you on to your back and unzipped your hoodie. He took a towel from the table you had been sitting at and wiped the rest of the tears from your chest.

"Come on, Y/N, say something!" 

You couldn't feel your own pulse. Had no idea what you were looking at. The oddly distorted sound of Tony's voice barely processed through your mind. You couldn't even tell if you were breathing. _I don't want to come back here and find out you're dead._ Steve's voiced echoed in your head.

You shook your head and sat up, grabbing onto Tony's arm, as you took the deepest breath of your life.

"Owe, owe, owe." Your voice sounded raspy and disconnected from your vocal cords as your body basically rebooted itself.

"Y/N?" Tony's head was rested against yours, his voice, although only saying your name was evident that he was crying.

"I'm sorry, Tony. I wasn't thinking." You were mostly scolding yourself. How were you this stupid all the sudden? You knew you were still healing from surgery, and you were a dumbfuck and didn't even put a shirt on to cover the new hole in your chest.

"Are you alright?" Tony asked.

You looked up at him, his concerned daddy voice catching you off guard. You had no idea he even had one of those, let alone use it on you. "I can officially say I know what it feels like when I reboot my computer now." 

He smiled at you as he helped you to your feet. He wasn't even trying to hide that he was crying.

"Don't do that, tin man. You'll rust." you jested while wiping his cheek with the back of your finger.

_"Hahahaha."_

The sound of FRIDAY laughing was odd and caught you off guard but made you laugh, which was quickly followed by Tony's roar of laughter. 

"Alright, I miss JARVIS less now."   
  
That night, you went to the room that was set up for you. It was a very nice room, with decent sized windows and an extra fluffy bed with too many pillows, but as the minutes ticked by, you continued to lay in bed, eyes wide open like you had drank 6 shots of espresso waiting to see if you could hear the darkness.

After three hours of staring at the ceiling, you decided to walk the lonely hallways.

You stopped in front of the hall that led to the second set of rooms. 

_"If you're looking for Captain Roger's room, it's the third door to your left."_ FRIDAY whispered.

You began to blush, as you silently walked forward. "Please, don't tell anyone." 

_"You're secret is safe with me."_ FRIDAY replied.

You turned the handle of the door and took a deep breath before entering the room. 

The light emanating from your chest filled the room as you walked around. 

You came across a drawing on the floor under the window. You picked it up, and studied the pencil marks that had taken form of a monkey on a unicycle. You chuckled to yourself. Oh Steve, you were meant for so much more than just the one trick pony you see yourself as. You hoped to see him again one day, so you could tell him that.

You poked through his wardrobe and found a dark grey hoodie that smelled very much like him. 

"FRIDAY?" you said softly.

_"Yes, Y/N?"_

"Could you wake me up in the morning before Tony catches me in here, please?"

_"Certainly."_

"Thank you." 

You wrapped yourself in the large hooded sweater and laid down on Steve's bed, not taking very long to fall asleep, wafted in the intoxicating scent of your favorite super soldier.

"That's not fair." 

Your eyes shot open and you sat up. In the middle of the room stood Steve. His head was tilted to one side and he was smiling at you.

"Steve?" You shook your head not believing that he was there in the room with you.

"You look adorable when you sleep. It's just not fair." He walked over to you and leaned down to kiss you. 

Your head was a torrent of unfinished questions as you pressed your lips against his. 

He pulled away and sat down on the bed behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and resting his head in the crook of your neck. "I missed you." 

You melted into his arms, closing your eyes and leaning your head against his as he softly traced the glow of your heart through the thin material of your shirt. 

"It's just too bad you're tainted now." Steve growled before ripping the arc reactor from your chest. 

You shot up out of the bed. You looked around the completely empty room. 

"FR - FRIDAY?" you panted.

_"You seemed to have suffered a nightmare."_

"And my heart?"  
 _"The arc reactor in your chest is functioning at 100%."_

You rubbed your forehead and laid back down. "Thank you, FRIDAY."

_"Goodnight, Y/N."_

 

The next morning, FRIDAY woke you up and helped keep a look out while you sneaked back to your room. 

"Thank you, FRIDAY," you whispered as you latched the door to your room. 

_"It was my pleasure, Y/N."_

You walked over to the shower and let the steam flood the room, while FRIDAY reminded you to cover your chest with the medical cling wrap that was on the counter.

As you washed your hair, Friday cleared her throat.

"Are you alright, FRIDAY?" you asked trying not to laugh.

_"Yes, thank you. I just wanted to know, did JARVIS ever aid in your acts mischievousness?"_

You chuckled a bit before answering. "JARVIS would always tattle on me, like an annoying little brother. Why do you ask?" 

_"You seemed to have had a good relationship with JARVIS since you have voiced that you miss him so much."_

"Tony used to show that he cared about me by letting me stay alone in the mansion during the summers, while he was away on business. So I got to spend a lot of time talking to the ominous voice of the house."

_I see. Oh and you don't have to worry about any tattling happening with me."_

If FIRDAY had a hologram, you were pretty sure she would have smiled after saying that. You couldn't help but smile at your mental image of her. 

Tony was so lucky to have FRIDAY. If anything, to have someone make him feel less lonely. Or maybe you just wished you had her around to feel less lonely.

After you got ready for the day, you rushed to the kitchen to make some coffee. You began scouring the cabinets and cupboards.

"Looking for something?" said Tony from behind you.

"Caramel." You answered, continuing your raid of the humbly large kitchen.

Tony walked over to the pantry and pulled out a bottle of Ghiradelli caramel sauce and tossed it toward your head.

You caught the bottle with out looking, and walked over to your steaming mug.

"You know, for a fashion designer I would expect you to wear designer fashion. Not flared jeans and a band tee." Tony noted, joining you.

"I design clothes for others to enjoy. Not clothes I would wear for my own enjoyment. I could care less what I look like during the day." You informed.

Tony laughed before taking a sip from his mug. 

"You're usually in the same style of clothes I am though. Except for today, apparently." You said looking at the CEO styled Tony standing before you. 

"I have an unavoidable business meeting this morning." He rolled his eyes and placed his mug down.

"I'm sorry. Is that why you're in a black Armani three piece? Should I send flowers to your tombstone? " You quipped, raising your eyebrow in unison with your mug to your lips.  

"A hundred bleeding hearts, if you don't mind. Maybe in a vase with a big red ribbon around it?" He smiled.

"You are so extra, Tony." 

"Maybe." He shrugged, walking away. "You get the Spider-man suit all to yourself today. Whenever you're done, Happy will take you to the airport." 

"I thought I was designing more than one suit?" 

"I figured if I accidentally on purpose leave the design of a new Iron Man suit out, you would add your special touch to it." He called out before leaving from view.

After finishing breakfast and taking an armful of snacks, you headed to Tony's workshop.

"Tony left some bubble tea in the fridge for you." FRIDAY informed you as you walked around the table to the new spidey suit. 

You spend the next two days in the workshop, talking with FRIDAY ("Designer smartwatches will be all the rage next year, you'll see.") and getting scolded by Dr Cho. ("It's only because I care, Y/N.") You loved using your new transparent tablet, but you kept losing the stylus and eventually just had FRIDAY tell you where it was when you didn't have it stuck in your hair. Having an AI around was growing on you, but you still didn't trust Tony enough to upgrade your apartment. Especially if Steve and Bucky had future plans on going back to Paris. 

Your flight back to Paris was less than eventful as you came down from your Avengers high, and you found yourself designing clothes for every single one of them. 

After your pricey Lyft ride, you trudged up to your apartment.

The base of your home phone was blinking through the darkness as you closed the door behind you. 12 new voice messages. "I'll delete them later." 

You turned the lights on in the living room. On your coffee table sat a box with a big pink bow. You didn't like the idea that Tony was in your apartment without you, as you sat down on the sofa and pulled at the bow.

The box flopped open to reveal a second heart arc reactor displayed under glass, with a plaque at the top that read 'Hearc Reactor' and a plaque on the bottom that read 'Hearts will never be made practical until they are made unbreakable' 

You knew from the moment it opened that this wasn't a gift from Tony. I was from Pepper. You didn't even get to see her while you were in New York, and it had been almost a year since the two of you had lunch together, yet she still found time to make sure you got your heart displayed just like she once did for Tony. 

It was the perfect memento for the beginning of  your Life 3.0.  

  
   
A few weeks later...

  
"Yo! Strawberry Shortcake, how's it hangin?" You said with a laugh.

"That's not funny, little heartless." Tony quipped back. 

You switched your phone to the other ear, and continued drawing on your transparent tablet.

"Heartless from Kingdom Hearts are adorable, so I'm taking that as a compliment." You said with the string of Steve's hoodie you were wearing still in your mouth. 

"I'm calling you with a Spider-man update."

You put the stylus down, took the string from your mouth, and leaned forward excitedly, "You mean your newest Avenger? How did he do with the press conference? He likes the new suit, right?!"

"Not an Avenger. He, uh, he didn't accept the invitation. Or the suit."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DIDN'T TAKE THE SUIT! WHO THE HELL DOES THAT SPIDER BITTEN BRAT THINK HE IS?!!?!?!?! My design was perfect!!! What a slap in the face! My art never gets the proper appreciation it deserves!! If I ever see that super spider, I'm spraying him in the face with a can of hairspray!!!" 

  


End file.
